Between Aliens and Earthlings
by Ri696q
Summary: After succesfully gathering the low-class survivors like Goku, Vegeta decides to have them come to Earth. But will they be accepted by the Earthlings and how will Gohan cope with both being a school student and the general of the new Saiyan army. Gh/Vi
1. The lost ones

**Disclaimer: Is this youtube? No, then it isn't necessary to put one here.**

**A/N: I probably shouldn't start a new story… I did so anyway because it's summer holiday and I have plenty of writing time at the moment xD**

**I have recently rediscovered Dragon Ball Z. Mostly because my younger bonus sister has become a huge fan. It kinda made me fall in love with the series again ^^**

**This story is mainly Gohan/Videl with some minor Vegeta/Bulma**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><em>-The Lost Ones-<em>

"You know," Bulma said one evening about a year after the defeat of Cell when she and Vegeta were watching some random movie, "I was wondering about something." Vegeta didn't move his eyes from the screen or gave any indicator that he had heard her, but she knew him well enough to know he had, so she continued. "Raditz said it was normal to send saiyan infants to rid planets like Earth's of its inhabitants, and that was how Goku got here."

"Yes."

"Do you think there might be others like him?"

"What do you mean?" He turned to look at her and she knew she had his undivided attention now.

"I mean, do you think there are others like him who had been sent out before your planet was destroyed? Wouldn't they have survived? Surely Goku wasn't the only child on a mission at that time and I don't think Frieza would have bothered to hunt down small, untrained children. Do you think there might be someone out there who are still alive on distant planets?"

Vegeta blinked and frowned, thinking. "The possibility is there. However, even if there were in fact a few stranded saiyans out there I don't think we would be able to locate them. The system that kept track of where the infants were sent was destroyed along with the planet."

"And what if Frieza had a back-up? Would we be able to access that?"

"Perhaps. But we would have to travel to one of his former planets to access his computer system."

Bulma smirked. "You forget I'm the only one here with a spaceship."

* * *

><p><em><span>Eight days later on the planet Frieza 79<span>_

"Can you hack it?" Vegeta asked curiously. He was standing behind his wife, his arms crossed in his signature pose.

Bulma was sitting in front of a big computer, quickly typing away on the keyboard. "I would have guessed he had encrypted his system better," the genius admitted, "but perhaps Frieza was blinded by his own strength to not acknowledge the factor of hacking. Then again, no one really tried it while he was alive, did they?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Of course not. They were too scared to try. Only us saiyans were proud enough to stand up to him."

"Of course you were. Anyway, I'm in. Now I just have to find the needed information."

Leaving Bulma to do her job, the prince of all saiyans and former soldier directly under Frieza, decided to take a stroll down memory lane a.k.a. the planet they were currently on. Trunks had been left with Dr. and Mrs. Briefs at Earth since Bulma had refused to bring him with her. According to her, he needed to be on Earth in good, safe hands. In reality she just wanted a vacation from the entire baby race and to be alone with Vegeta. It had been a long time since they had been just the two of them, and Vegeta couldn't agree more with her that it was nice to have his son and the in-laws at a distance. Besides, they probably wouldn't be in space for long.

He grinned inwardly as he inspected the abandoned building that had served as headquarters for the space tyrant. It looked almost haunted. Everything seemed like it had been abandoned in a hurry once the news of Frieza's dead had been released. To think that he once had been a slave to that thing. Now he was a father and a husband, living in peace on a planet filled with weak morons. But if he said he hated it, he would be lying to himself. Still, he did miss those senseless slaughters of weak planets back in the day with Nappa and Raditz. However, those days were now over and his priorities had changed.

The base was still filled with old uniforms, scouters, and expired food. The last thing had smelled terrible, even to Bulma and she had outright demanded that they got rid of it before she even got near one of Frieza's computers. And so it had been his job to throw it all out. It had been a long time since he had used so many colorful words.

He came to the room with the regeneration tanks and smirked faintly, remembering the last time he had been in one of them. Bulma would probably investigate the whole design and bring the technology back to Earth and sell such machines to the hospitals, making a fortune of it and become richer than she already was.

"Vegeta!" His wife's voice sounded over the intercom and interrupted his thoughts. "We have a connection!" _Well, that was fast, _he thought as he made his way back to the control room.

5 seconds later he was standing behind Bulma who was staring intently at the screen in front of her. Static was coming from the speakers, decreasing and sometimes increasing as she tried to make the connection clearer. Finally it was at the desired level and only a faint static was left, but that was to be expected considering the distance they were communicating from.

"Hello hello, calling whoever may hear it," Bulma said into the microphone "is there someone on the other line?"

Silence…

Then.

"Hello?" a male voice responded, "who am I talking to?"

"You are talking with Bulma Briefs, an earthling. Am I correct in assuming you are a saiyan?"

The response was immediate. "Yes!"

Bulma shot her husband a cocky grin.

"Then Mr. saiyan, I have someone with me who would like to talk to you," she said and handed the microphone to Vegeta..

"You are now speaking with Vegeta, the prince of saiyans," he said stoically.

"Prince? Is it really true?"

"Yes, now tell me, who am I speaking to?"

"The name's Ceelar, sir."

"Good. How much do you know of our culture?"

Bulma leaned back in her chair. She was a true genius if she should say so herself, and there was no doubt the prince was pleased at this. She observed him and his stoic features as he continued to speak with the saiyan they had located, a satisfied grin on his face. She knew he would have preferred an elite to a low class, but the fact that Goku had been stronger than him had proven that how strong you were at birth didn't matter on the long run. Hopefully he was happy that he wasn't the last pure blooded saiyan alive. Judging from his facial expression happy was too weak of a word.

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks were spent in space with locating the saiyans, finding out how much they knew, and what had happened with each of them. Bulma collected all the data and most of their life stories in a small computer she had brought from earth. It was important to know how strong they were, and both she and Vegeta were curious to how exactly they had survived in all these years. They were all ecstatic to know that there were other saiyans alive, especially their prince. However, eventually Bulma and Vegeta had to return to Earth since Bulma was the president of Capsule Corporation since her father had retired from his position and chosen to focus on just working in the labs.<p>

Back on Earth they still kept corresponding with the saiyans while making a plan to get them to Earth. It was easy enough for a few of them to stay hidden and live among humans, but they had gotten in contact with a total of 53 saiyans, and it would definitely be impossible to hide that many. No, the earthlings had to accept that they were not alone in the universe.

* * *

><p><em><span>4 years later<span>_

They were back on the planet where they first had made contact with the surviving saiyans. This time they had company in the form of the z-fighters who had all agreed to help educating the saiyans in life on earth. At first Chi-Chi hadn't been all that happy that her oldest son, Gohan, was going into space again and so this time, she had decided to come with him, though mostly just to remind him of his studies. Goten, Trunks and Marron had come along too since their parents were going. In the last few days they had been welcoming the saiyans to the newly named E-2. Frieza 79 hadn't sounded right in Vegeta's ear so he had decided to change it. No one had had any objections. E-2 had lots of animals to feed the many saiyans and all other necessary facilities were already present from when Frieza's men had used it as a base.

Finally, the last saiyan had arrived and everyone was gathered in the assembly hall. Vegeta was standing in front of them on a podium and the rest of the z-fighters were standing behind him. Not a word was spoken, not a sniff was sniffed, and not a cough was coughed. It was finally time for the prince of saiyans to greet his people officially.

"My fellow saiyans," he began, "you have all been lost in space for long. That time is now over. We are an endangered species with no planet and therefore have I, your prince, gathered you all here to prepare you for your stay on Earth. As you can see, the earthlings look like us except the tail and a few minor things, for example appetite and battle lust. They are a weak people, but few individuals have far surpassed the normal limit. They are with us right now and are all stronger than you. Don't start a fight with them. Now, earthlings and saiyans are perfectly capable of mating. My son and the sons of Kakarrot, the saiyan who was originally sent to Earth, are proves of that. In fact saiyan/human hybrids have an even greater power potential than a full-blooded saiyan. Because they look like us, we are going to live among them and co-exist with them all the while still remaining proud for who we are. And that, my fellow saiyans, means that you for the next couple of months are going to learn both the history of our own ancient culture and also the way of the Earthling society and standards. Furthermore, you will receive the necessary training you all lack. By the end of the time here on E-2, you will all be a part of the new saiyan army. Your rank will depend on your battle skills and strength. With this new army we will ensure the safety of our new home and gain the respect of the earthlings as an elite army. Never again shall we be enslaved by tyrants and do their bidding. We are the saiyans, a proud warrior race."

Vegeta paused and the silence that ensured was as deafening as the one before he had spoken.

Then…

In the far corner a loud male voice sounded, "All hail Prince Vegeta, our savior!"

A few others joined in after that, then more and more, and at last all the saiyans were yelling, praising their beloved prince. Vegeta himself was watching them all with the same smug grin he had worn when he had first made the Super saiyan transformation. _Finally_ the saiyan race had been reborn with him as their leader, exactly as it always should have been.

* * *

><p><em><span>1 year later<span>_

"Have you finished packing?" Chi-Chi asked her oldest son when she entered his room on E-2. Tomorrow all those who weren't full-blooded saiyans would go back to Earth and prepare for the saiyans arrival.

"Not yet," Gohan answered as he put a shirt in his bag, "I still need a few things." He smiled; the smile that reminded Chi-Chi so much of her late husband.

"You know Gohan," she started, "there was something I wanted to discuss with you." She sat down on the bed in a spot that weas not covered in clothes.

He arched an interested eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Now that we're going back to Earth, I think it will be a god idea for you to start going to school."

"School?" Gohan stopped midway in packing a pair of trousers.

"Yes, I think you could use some friends your own age, and it would also benefit your education."

"It's not that I don't like the idea, mom, but won't it interfere with my new position?"

"Nonsense! You're a kid, you should go to school, not lead an army!" Chi-Chi huffed angrily, "Vegeta should never have given you that position!"

Gohan sighed and stuffed the trousers in his bag. "Mom, you know I'm the strongest. Though I suspect Vegeta has surpassed me with all the training he's been doing. Who else could he make general?"

"Not you! You always wanted to become a scholar, Gohan."

"Yeah, but you know, I don't really think Vegeta will let me go to school. He'll probably demand I focus all my time on my new duties."

Chi-Chi smirked victoriously. "Actually, Vegeta will have no choice but to let you attend school. I've already talked with Bulma. She'll take it from there." She rose from her seat to leave the room when Gohan's voice stopped her midway across the room.

"What about my tail?"

She glared at the cursed thing. It had grown back shortly before they had left Earth. "You'll have to lose it. It's probably better if your schoolmates don't know what you really are."

"Guess you are right." He shrugged and resumed packing as if it was nothing.

"I'll see you at dinner," Chi-Chi said cheerfully, satisfied that her oldest son had agreed to go to school and even get rid of his tail.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**And to those Gh/V fans… Don't worry; they'll meet each other next chapter.**


	2. The new one

**Disclaimer: Is this youtube? No, then it shouldn't be necessary to put one here.**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p>-<em>The New One-<em>

_Two weeks later:_

"I've established connection to the world's media," Bulma said from her lab on Earth, "as soon as you're ready I'll interrupt all the ongoing TV programs. Are your sure about what you are going to say?"

Vegeta sighed from his seat in the big spaceship where he and the rest of the saiyans were. The course was set straight toward Earth and they would arrive in 2 weeks.

"Yes," the prince answered. They had already agreed what he was going to say before the earthlings had even left E-2.

"Remember to act politely," Bulma reminded with a smirk, "no need to frighten them more than they are already going to be when they find out they are not alone in the universe."

"You speak as if you're not one of them, woman."

She laughed. "At least I'm smarter. Anyway, shall I put you on?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Bulma quickly typed on the keyboard, "You're on in 3…2…1…."

* * *

><p>Videl Satan was watching some random TV show, tired from a hard day of training, when suddenly the show was interrupted and the face of a man with jet black, flame-shaped hair appeared instead.<p>

"Good day Earth. I am Prince Vegeta of the saiyans," he said, his voice gruff but stoic, "the saiyans are a nearly extinct race of humanoids from a distant planet which were destroyed many years ago. I am interrupting you today to tell you that we - the few remaining survivors - have set our course towards Earth."

Videl's eyes widened in horror. Previously both King Piccolo and Cell had promised destruction and demise via TV, and she was sure another terrifying threat was about to attack her home. At least they had her dad, Hercule Satan.

The prince continued: "However, before you fear for your lives, I will assure you that our intentions are completely peaceful. We mean you no harm and are simply looking for a place to stay."

She relaxed a bit but remained suspicious. He could by lying.

"We have decided on earth since we look so much alike, in fact, the only major difference in our appearance is the saiyan's tail."

Videl blinked in shock, as a brown tail unwrapped itself from the waist of the prince to emphasis his words.

"We will arrive in two weeks' time," he continued," in the meantime I would like the authorities of this planet to contact us regarding our stay ot Earth. That is all. Goodbye."

Seconds after the TV show she had watched before was back on as if nothing had happened… and 5 minutes later it was interrupted yet again. This time by the news with the information that aliens had decided to come to Earth and blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>The next day they had a new student in their class. He was tall with short, spiky, jet black hair and had apparently made perfect scores on his entrance exams.<p>

"Hello everyone," he said shyly after the teacher had introduced him, "I'm Gohan, nice to meet you."

Her best friend, Erasa remarked something about him looking cute while Sharpner said something about what a nerd he probably was. She ignored both comments. Last night had been a big mess with everyone calling her dad to ensure that Mr. Satan would provide the safety, should the saiyans prove to be unfriendly. And Hercule had, of course, told them that he, the mighty Hercule Satan, world champion and defeater of Cell was ready to defend Earth yet again should such need arise. To Videl's frustration he did that has loud as possible, and so she hadn't really slept all that much.

"Find and empty seat," the teacher said to the new boy who looked terribly nervous at being in front of the whole class.

"Over here," Erasa said cheerfully and gestured to the empty seat beside her.

The new boy made his way toward the seat and sat down thankfully while Erasa introduced herself.

"Over there is Sharpner and this is Videl." Erasa gestured to them both with her pencil. "Don't be surprised when I tell you this but Videl's dad is none other than Mr. Satan."

"What? Mr. Satan?" He was surprised, just like everyone else. Good. Videl did take pride in looking more like her mother.

"That's right, you should thank her. The only reason we're still here is because of her dad. And now of course, with the saiyans on their way, he must be pretty busy again, right Videl."

"Yes, he's been up all night because of phone calls. It's really annoying."

"Come one Videl," Erasa said, "I'm sure your dad can handle them, no problem. Don't you think so too, Gohan?"

"Err." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't think he needs to. They probably just want to live on Earth peacefully. They said they were an almost extinct race. And who travels light-years to just destroy everything?"

Videl would have given him an answer had it not been for Erasa who apparently decided to butt in and change the subject.

"So… Gohan, do you travel to school or do you have an apartment?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I come from home," he answered.

"Ahh, and where do you live?"

"The 439 East district."

"WHAT?" Erasa rose from her chair in shock. "139 East district? That's over 1000 km from here!"

"Ahem!" The teacher cleared his throat. "Students! I am trying to teach a class here. Please quiet down."

"Oops, I'm sorry," Erasa said embarrassed and sat down on her seat, hiding her face behind her book. When the coast was clear and their old teacher had turned his back against them, she whispered quietly to Gohan. "How do you get here? That's got to be close to a 5 hour car drive."

"Well, I don't drive. I fly on Kintoun. So it only takes me about an hour," he answered good-naturedly.

Videl frowned. "And what is a Kintoun?" she wanted to know.

Gohan shrugged. "Perhaps I'll show you sometime." He leaned back in his chair. "But don't you think we should pay attention to the teacher? He's looking this way now."

* * *

><p>"Today, we start where we ended last time," their gym teacher informed the class, "we play baseball."<p>

"Hey Gohan," Sharpner said, "do you know what baseball is?"

"Sure," he answered, "well, I've never played it, but Yamcha has explained the rules to me. He says he plays baseball professionally."

"Yamcha? As in _the _Yamcha, the super famous baseball player?" Sharpner stared wide-eyed at Gohan, his jaw almost toughing the ground. Similar expressions could be found on all the nearby students.

"Uh, yeah." Gohan scratched the back of his head, a goofy grin on his face. Apparently Yamcha was well known. Well, he should be good, considering his trained reflexes from all that fighting he had done in his younger days.

"Wow." Sharpner closed his mouth, probably having found out how ridiculous he looked. "How does such a nerd like you know him?"

"He's a friend of my dad's. I've known him since I was little."

"Okay everyone!" their teacher said, interrupting Sharpner before he made Gohan arrange a meeting, "get going. You can talk after class."

Playing baseball was hard –like really hard. Gohan had to hold back a lot. He could have taken several balls easily, but helping with teaching the saiyans had also taught Gohan that normal humans could only jump a few feet in the air. How the hell did Yamcha manage to hold back professionally?

When Gohan was up next to be batter, he frowned inwardly. There was no way he was going to be able to conceal his strength if he hit the ball. It would probably fly halfway round the Earth. So when Sharpner threw the ball as hard as he could, Gohan made no motion to swing the bat and took the full force of the impact to his head, thus earning many a stunned look from his peers. And the only thing he had felt was a light tap in the face.

"Hey Gohan," Sharpner said after gym class had ended, and Gohan was preparing to go home, "have you joined any clubs?"

"I haven't really had the time," the young hybrid answered.

"You should join the boxing club. Someone with a head like yours could make a pretty decent boxer."

"Uh, I don't think I have join to join any clubs." As soon as the saiyans landed on Earth all of his free time would be used up by his duties as a general. "You see, I have a job which takes up much of my time."

"Really?" Erasa said from behind Gohan, almost catching him off guard. Almost, "that's so cool. What kind of job is it?"

"Err… I teach." It wasn't even a lie. He _had_ been teaching the saiyans…

"I bet you could do that as smart as you are," the bubbly blonde grinned, "say, do you have to work today?"

"I'm on a break for a few weeks to help me settle down in high school," he replied, "why?"

"I was just wondering if you could give me a ride home on your way out," she said innocently.

"Sorry, I can't use Kintoun in the city." Gohan scratched the back of his head. He hated to refuse her when she was being so kind to him.

"There's plenty of room in my car, Erasa."

_Thanks Sharpner._

* * *

><p>"How can I know you are not trying to take over Earth?"<p>

King Furry was currently having a conversation with the Prince of saiyans regarding the saiyan's plan to come to Earth. Bulma had set up the connection to go directly between the two royals. This time the public didn't need to know what was being discussed.

Vegeta snorted. "You can't. However, you should know that we have no reason to. We are basically an extinct race. In fact, when the Earth's saiyan died, I thought I was the only one left."

"What? The Earth had a saiyan?" The dog's eyes bulged.

"Yes, and you owe him your life. He has saved your planet several times."

"What? How? Why?"

Oh, how Vegeta hated to say this, but bringing out all Kakarrot's heroic deeds, could probably help them convince the king of Earth that the saiyans were not going to blow it up. "I've been told, that when he was a child he singlehandedly beat the world's biggest army, and as a teenager he defeated king Piccolo-"

"_He_ was a saiyan?"

"-three years later, he apparently defeated King Piccolo's son. Then he beat Raditz, his own brother, when he came to Earth. Oh, and of course he also prevented Nappa and I from purging the planet and-"

"You tried to purge Earth?" _Horror_. A look Vegeta had been missing seeing in people's faces.

"-I don't know if defeating Frieza counts since he wasn't actually after Earth, but I'll mention it anyway. The last thing you have to thank him for is Cell…" Vegeta made a brief pause as he observed the king's expression. "You knew it wasn't Satan who defeated Cell, right?"

"I had my doubts," Furry admitted and looked down, "that blonde man… he looked like the boy who defeated Piccolo. I thought it was another one…"

"He was in his super saiyan form," the saiyan prince explained, "it changes our hair and eyes and our power goes up remarkably. It's only achieved by the few."

"I see. So that was how he was able to defeat Cell?"

"Well, technically it wouldn't be fair to say that Kakarrot defeated Cell. Yes, he did sacrifice himself to protect Earth when Cell was going to self-destruct, but it was his son, Gohan, who finished the job."

"He was the little kid that was at the Cell games." It wasn't a question and they both knew it, yet Vegeta answered it anyway.

"Yes." He let the words hang in the air, pressing down the Earth's king.

King Furry sighed, defeated. "What do you want?"

"A place to live. Our own planet was destroyed many years ago."

"Why Earth?"

"I have… ties to this planet."

"You said you once wanted to purge Earth? Is that what you are after?"

Vegeta frowned. "That was many years ago, before I got these ties that binds me to Earth. I was forced to work for an alien named Frieza. The very same guy who had destroyed our home planet and said it was an asteroid. He had this business where he would make his soldiers rid a planet for inhabitants and afterwards sell it to the highest bidder."

"But that's cruel!"

"Yes. Do you think I actually _enjoyed _working for him?" Well, he _had_ enjoyed the slaughters, just not the order taking. "But don't worry, he's dead now. However, someone might set their sights on Earth again, and trust me when I say this, you are horrible weak. You wouldn't have been able to defend your planet had it not been for Kakarrot."

Furry twitched.

"That's why I'll make you a deal. We stay here on Earth, and in return, we'll protect it from alien invasions and other conflicts you can't take care of yourself. How does that sound?"

The king fidgeted under Vegeta's stoic, impassive look. He was thinking hard, weighing the options.

Eventually:

"I need a guarantee that you will not destroy our home."

The prince of all saiyans smirked victoriously. Everything was going exactly as planned.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>


	3. The Deceased Ones

**A/N: Yosh! I'm back from a fantastic week in Sweden and decided to celebrate it with a new chapter.**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><em>-The deceased ones-<em>

"So how do you like school so far?" Erasa asked Gohan cheerfully. She had dragged him, Sharpner, and Videl off to a local café to chat and have something to drink.

"It's nice." Gohan grinned. "I haven't really been around people my own age before, and it seems pretty easy so far."

"Figures a nerd like you would say that," Sharpner muttered before he took a sip of his coke.

"Don't be so hard on him!" Erasa reprimanded, "he probably didn't have anything else to do, when he lives so far from the city."

"Actually I had plenty of things to do, but my mom made me study really hard. She always complained about my dad never getting a proper job, so now she wants me to get a good education."

"Sounds reasonable," Erasa said and nodded to herself, "what does your dad do since your mom complains? Is he unemployed?"

Gohan smiled sadly "He's dead."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the bubbly blonde exclaimed in horror, "are you okay?"

The hybrid shrugged. "It happened a long time ago…"

"My mom also died when I was little," Videl informed and caught Gohan's eyes. _Understanding._

Suddenly Videl's watch started beeping, gaining their attention. The daughter of Satan quickly pressed a button. "Yes, Videl here."

"Videl," a male voice said, "we have a bank robbery at the city bank!"

"I'll be right there!" Videl answered and took off in a hurry, leaving behind a stunned Gohan and her friends who were used to it.

"Wha-what was that?" Gohan asked, more than a little bit surprised, "why did she just leave?"

Erasa smiled. "She helps the police fighting crime. After all, she's the daughter of Mr. Satan."

"Don't underestimate her," Sharpner said, his arms crossed uncaringly, "she's really strong, even stronger than me. Hell, she might even give her dad a challenge!"

"But what if they have guns?" As far as Gohan knew normal humans died if they were hit by a gun.

Sharpner shrugged. "She's been doing it for years now. So far she's still alive."

He had a point, but still… Gohan wasn't all that happy about it.

* * *

><p>Videl had seen Gohan's eyes, when they had talked about his dad. She recognized the same look on herself, whenever her own mom came up as a subject. It happened rarely these days. Her friends knew not to mention it, and Mr. Satan did not talk about his deceased wife. No, she grudged, he always ran after the ladies, and all those ladies were only after his money or the ability to brag about dating the world's savior. She hated them.<p>

Now, it was the first time in ages that Videl actually wanted to talk about her mom. With Gohan.

"Hey Gohan," she said after school the next day.

"Yes?" he answered and stopped packing his school bag.

"Are you free today?"

"Yeah, why?"

She almost glared at him. _Take a hint goddamnit. _"I was wondering if you would, you know, hang out."

He smiled. "Sure."

When he closed his locker so the door didn't shield her view anymore, she could see Erasa stand near them, smiling all over her face.

"Oh, Erasa," Gohan said surprised "do you wanna come too?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Promised my old man to clean my room today. Maybe another time."

Gohan shrugged and smiled at Videl. "Looks like it's just the two of us then."

What the new boy didn't see, was the wink Erasa shot Videl as she passed them. "Have fun you two."

_Oh great_. Now the blonde had gotten the impression that Videl Satan actually liked a boy, when actually said person just wanted to talk with someone, who had experienced the same pain as her. Oh well, Erasa would surely call later that night to hear how their "date" had went. She would just have to clear the misunderstanding then.

"Where are we going?" The question threw her out of her thoughts, and she shook her head to clear it.

"Uhmm." She hadn't really thought of where they would go. She had just wanted to talk to him. "How about a café?"

"Sounds good to me. You'll have to lead the way though. I'm afraid I'm a country bumpkin." He grinned goofily.

"Right," she drawled.

They went to a small café in the outskirts of the city. It was a nice and quiet place. Videl had often gone there just to think, when something had been on her mind. No one would bother them there.

Gohan was the first one to break the silence that had followed them since they left school.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You knew?" She arched a surprised eyebrow.

"Of course," he said knowingly, "and if I'm correct it's about our parents. The deceased ones."

"Yeah" she admitted, "I haven't really talked with anyone else who has lost a parent."

He nodded. "I understand. Go on."

"After mom died everyone was really nice to me. They all pitied me and said how sorry they were for me, but they didn't really understand," she explained, "was it the same for you?"

"Well, not really. You see, I never really have had any friends my own age. I believe I said that yesterday. Anyway, all my friends have always just been my dad's friends, so they pretty much knew my pain, or at least they were pretty close to it."

"Wow, that must have been nice. Not your dad dying, but everyone understanding how you feel."

"Yeah."

"So how was your dad?" she asked and took a sip of her own soda, genuinely interested.

"He was the best dad ever, no offence to your dad."

"None taken, my dad's an overprotective bastard who cares more about money, women, and fame than me." Videl scowled.

"And yet he's overprotective? Doesn't that mean he cares?" Gohan countered.

"Don't defend him! And we were talking about your dad, not mine!"

The new boy shot two defending hands in the air. "Alright, alright, I'll continue." He scratched his chin, seemingly thinking back. "He was almost always happy even when mom yelled at him, and he had the ability to believe that people were able to change for the better, even the bad ones. That ended up making many of his enemies his closest friends. I really admired that part of him."

"Sounds like a good dad," Videl commented.

"How about your mom?" Gohan asked, "How was she?"

"She was… she was really beautiful. Always supportive of my dad and went to a lot of his competitions to cheer him on, before he became the champion. She also was very nice to me, you know. Everyone always talked about how much she loved me, and how pretty I was, and that I looked like her, when she was younger." Videl smiled sadly, "I really wanted to be like her, pretty and feminine, and yet here I am, probably the world's biggest tomboy, always hanging with the boys, kicking criminal ass." She laughed at the irony.

"Who would have thought?"Gohan chuckled

"So what about your mom?" Videl asked, "you already know how my dad is, so I guess there's no need for me to explain."

"She yells. A lot. Especially when Goten has destroyed something and-"

"Goten?"

"My younger brother," he explained, "anyway, she always makes me study and is really overprotective. Though I can understand she worries, with all the weird stuff I've been through. She is also really caring and literally makes the best food in the world."

"I would love to taste that."

"Yeah, the rice she makes… uhhhm, and when she cooks my favorite dish it's definitely-"

* * *

><p>After having spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Gohan talk about food, she made a mental note to <em>never <em>mention food in front of him _ever._ That boy could really speak about food, and the way his eyes had shone in the light, as he had mentioned all the fantastic food his mother made, had made her terribly hungry.

She was watching TV when the phone rang. Erasa had probably gotten tired of waiting for Videl to call her.

"Hi E."

"Videl!" the blonde shouted excitedly from the other end, "I can't believe it! You had a date! A date! And with a handsome boy no less. I've gotta say you've got good taste, girl."

Videl sighed while she waited for her friend to finish her rambling. It was useless to interrupt her while she was talking faster than lighting.

"So how was it? Did you kiss?"

Videl could almost picture the bubbly blonde in front of her.

"First of all, it wasn't a date and we didn't kiss."

"Really? Then what did you do?"

"We just talked. About our parents. The deceased ones."

"Ahh." Erasa was quieter this time, her pitch had fallen markedly, and she had an almost understanding tone in her voice. "How was it?"

"It was nice. He understood me completely. Not to offend you and Sharpner or anything, but it felt pretty good talking to someone who has been through the same."

"I understand," Erasa said, "I'm glad you've made a new friend."

_Friend?_ She hadn't really thought about Gohan as a friend, at least not before now. The word sounded good in her ears.

"Phew, I was afraid you'd keep talking about me and Gohan dating the whole damn night."

"I can do that if you want me to," the blonde offered.

"No thanks."

"You're sure you didn't do anything else besides talking? You two would really make a cute couple."

"I said no thanks, Erasa. That means you don't start rambling about useless stuff like that."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"Of course I aint. I'm Videl Satan. I eat babies for breakfast and beat up criminals for dinner."

Erasa laughed.

"That reminds me; don't ever say the word food, or anything related to it, in front of Gohan."

"Why not?" Erasa asked puzzled.

"Trust me on this one E, just trust me."

* * *

><p>So, Gohan," Erasa said the next day after school, "do you have any plans for the weekend?"<p>

"Err…" Gohan said, scratching his chin "I don't know. I'll have to ask my mom. Why?"

"I'm having a little sleepover at my place with Sharpner and Videl, do you wanna come?"

The country boy blinked. "What's a sleepover?"

Erasa gaped at him. "You don't know what a sleepover is? Where have you been all your life?"

Gohan chose not to answer that question.

"Honestly Erasa," Sharpner said, as he made his way towards Gohan's locker where they were standing, "he's a nerd. He's probably been home studying his entire life." He turned to Gohan. "Now, a sleepover is when you go to a friend's and stay the night. Sometimes you watch films or play games."

"Well that sounds fun," the hybrid said, "hold on for a sec, I'll just call my mom."

Both blondes waited patiently as the new kid quickly dialed his mother, both intently listening the conversation, they could only hear Gohan's part of.

"Hi mom… No, I've not broken anything, that's what Goten do. I'm actually calling because a friend invited me to a sleepover during the weekend… Erasa… yes, she's a girl… No, I'm not dating her, we're only friends. Sharpner and Videl are going to be there too… they are also friends from school… okay…thanks… and you're sure you don't need me to help with anything in the weekend?...okay… see you in an hour, bye."

He put his phone in his pocket, a huge smile on his face. "She said yes."

* * *

><p>Ever since Vegeta had first made his appearance on screen, the media had flocked to King Furry's castle, camping at his very doorstep, hoping to get news about the alien invasion. Their viewers and readers were hungry for more information, and so the press daily asked the king questions about the saiyans. It was giving him the world's biggest headache, and he silently cursed Vegeta to hell. So far Furry had only declared that he was currently in contact with the prince. Because of that, several conspiracy theories circulated. Many of them were completely ridiculous, like the king himself being an alien, and others were closer to the truth. He had decided to withhold information, until he was completely ready to announce to the world that the saiyans were going to stay at Earth. And now, he had finally decided the public was ready for the news.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>


	4. The Annoying One

**A/N: Originally I had intended for this to come out next Monday, but I decided to post it a week ealier because I'm still on my holiday. However, I'll be starting school in the middle of this week, so after this chapter I'll be updating every other week. Sorry, but school is a bitch I'll have to listen to. **

**Anyway, for now, just enjoy the chapter xD**

* * *

><p><em>-The Annoyed One-<em>

"Good evening people of the Earth, "King Furry said, sitting by his desk in front of a camera," this is your king speaking. As you know, last Sunday we were contacted by an alien prince and his people. Many of you have been worried that they were going to conquer Earth, but I can now assure you that it is not the case. The saiyans are merely seeking refuge on our beloved planet because their own was destroyed, and as the good and cultivated people we are, we will welcome them to live with us. Prince Vegeta has told me that the saiyans are naturally unaffected by bullets due to their tough skin. Therefore they are going to become a part of the world army as an elite unit that will take care of special cases where our own forces stand no chance. The saiyans will arrive Sunday next week. I hope you will welcome them with open arms and-"

Mr. Satan pressed the off button on the remote control. "Those saiyans better be acting nice!" he declared loudly, "or else they are going down!"

"Right dad," Videl drawled and got up from the couch where they both had been watching the king's speech.

"Huh? Where are you going?" He looked after her, "did the cops call you?"

Videl sighed; she could have sworn, she had told him about her plans for the weekend. "I'm off to Erasa's. We're having a sleepover together with Sharpner and Gohan."

"Gohan? Who is that? I thought you only hung out with Sharpner and Erasa."

"He's the new boy at school."

"I hope you're not thinking of dating him. You know what I've said about dating boys, Videl!" the overprotective father bellowed.

"Jeez, dad, I'm not going to date him. Erasa invited him because she's got a crush on him. Sharpner and I are only there to make it less obvious." That was a complete lie, although she wouldn't put it past her blonde friend to have come up with exactly that scheme.

Mr. Satan blinked, his demeanor changing completely. "Oh well then, have fun sweat pea."

A second after his phone rang. It was from ZTV. They wanted him to comment on the new development in the alien invasion case, as the media had named it.

Videl left, leaving her dad to brag about his magnificent strength and ensure his fans that their savior was ready to step in and throw the saiyans out if they were unfriendly.

* * *

><p>Erasa yawned and stretched her arms. She, Gohan, Videl, and Sharpner walked down the street in the middle of the night in Satan City. They had watched several movies, and now they needed a break from sitting still for so long and also to burn some of the sugar they had consumed through sodas, candy and other kinds of sweet stuff. The night air was chilly but not exactly cold. There were a few people on the streets, mostly those who had drunk too much and were now trying to find their way home in a desperate battle with their own balance.<p>

"Such a nice night," Erasa remarked with a content smile, "it's a shame there's no moon. I would have liked to see it. Walking in the moonlight always looks so romantic in the old movies."

The others agreed with her.

"I wonder why there's no moon anymore," she continued.

Gohan stiffened.

"Yeah," Videl said, "I heard Jackie Chun blew up the moon in the 21st martial arts world tournament… but then it came back and was destroyed again a few years later."

Sharpner frowned skeptically. "He blew up the moon? How is that possible?"

"I don't know," she replied "the tournaments at that time weren't TV-recorded."

"It was the Kamehameha," Gohan said, "at least that's what I've been told."

"Kamehameha? What is that?" Videl asked, staring intently at the new boy.

"It's an energy attack, originally made by master Roshi."

"Master Roshi?" She arched a questioning eyebrow. "Really?"

"Who's that?" Sharpner and Erasa asked at the same time which earned them a laugh.

"Master Roshi used to be the Earth's greatest martial arts master," Videl explained, "he was the teacher of the turtle school, one of the old forms of martial arts. He's probably dead now, though."

"Nope," Gohan corrected, "he is very much alive."

The other looked at him incredulously, especially Videl.

"He's alive? That can't be right! The man's gotta be dead by now!"

The new boy just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "He's alive alright. From what I've heard he's over 300 years old."

"What?" Come on, do you really believe that?" asked Videl, "no one can live that long."

"I don't know if he's as old as he says. I wouldn't put it past him to lie about that, but I know he's pretty much alive, though I haven't seen him for a while."

"You know Master Roshi?"

"Yup. Met him when I was 4. My dad, my dad's grandpa, who I'm named after by the way, and my own grandpa were students of his."

"What!"

He turned to Sharpner and added with a grin: "Yamcha was one of his students too."

"Wow," Erasa stated, "you really come from a family of fighters. That is so cool!"

"Heh, thanks." He scratched the back of his head, giving them a faint smile. "My mom was also a fighter, although she dropped it when she married my dad. Now she just trains my little brother."

"Say, Gohan… are you a fighter too?" Videl asked interested. Suddenly she saw him in a new light as a potential opponent. If his whole family were made up by fighters, then he had got to know a few tricks or more.

Gohan looked at the ground. "I dropped it."

"Why?" Erasa asked, "I mean, martial artists are pretty cool."

"I don't like to hurt people, and I don't like to fight. I'd rather be a scholar."

"Heh," Sharpner smirked, "you are a true nerd after all. You probably weren't any good."

The next thing he knew, he was down on the ground, blinking up at the night sky which couldn't be seen because of all the street lamps.

"Unfortunately, I'm very good at it," Gohan said, glancing down at Sharpner with a sad expression in his face.

The daughter of Satan couldn't' believe it. She hadn't even seen Gohan make a move, and he looked as if he hadn't done anything. But she knew it was him. There was no way Erasa could have pulled a stunt like that, and Videl herself hadn't done it. Right then and there she made a decision. She had got to fight the new boy. If she could beat someone that fast, she probably had a pretty decent chance against her own dad.

"Hey Gohan," the city's crime fighter no. 1 said as he helped Sharpner up, "fight me!"

The answer was short, simple, and left no room for discussion.

"No."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sharpner," Gohan said Monday morning, giving the boxer a big grin as he sat down beside him.<p>

"What is it?" spoke said blonde half-heartedly, his head resting in his arms on the table. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with a nerd so early in the morning, especially when he hadn't done his homework.

"I talked to Yamcha yesterday and told him you were a big fan."

Sharpner sat up straight, suddenly very awake at the mention of the professional baseball player.

"He gave me some tickets to his come-back game on Saturday," the new boy continued, "Do you want to join?"

"Wanna join?" the Yamcha-fan asked incredulously, his very bad day now filled with sunshine and butterflies.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. We can even meet him afterwards. He said he would like to meet my new friends."

"YES!" Sharpner exclaimed loudly so everyone in the classroom turned to see what was going on, "of course I wanna join! Gohan, have I ever mentioned I love you?"

The new boy laughed. "Sorry, I don't swing that way."

"Neither do I," the blonde boy admitted, patting Gohan on the shoulder" but at moments like these, I truly understand why someone would turn gay."

"Hey guys," greeted Erasa who had just made her way to their usual spot in class. She looked around the room, noticing everyone's eyes on them. "Why's everybody starring at you?" she whispered.

"Sharpner just declared his undying love for me," Gohan said neutrally and leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head as Erasa sat down beside him.

"Shhh," Sharpner said, "I don't want everybody to know I AM GOING TO ME THE GREAT YAMCHA!" he close to yelled triumphantly to make sure the whole class had heard him. They had, he confirmed, as jealous whispers broke out.

"Wow," the blonde girl remarked, "that's cool. Did Gohan get you tickets?"

"Yup, you wanna come too?" Gohan asked, "I'm sure I can ask Yamcha for a few more tickets…"

"No thanks, got a date with Videl," she grinned.

"Looks like the whole world is turning gay," someone said behind them which made them laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Videl's voice broke in, stopping their laughter. She was standing at the end of the row where Gohan used to sit. "And why are you sitting in my seat, Gohan?"

"You should have been there," Erasa explained, her face still filled with laughter.

"And that's why Gohan has taken my seat?" Videl's voice was low, annoyed.

"Wow, someone got out of the bed on the wrong side," the female blonde commented, "what happened?"

The daughter of Satan sighed and slit into her new seat, apparently choosing to ignore her best friend. Instead she turned to the new boy.

"Hey Gohan," Videl said right before the teacher walked into the classroom, "fight me!"

"No."

* * *

><p>To say Gohan was pretty annoyed at Videl at the end of Tuesday would be an understatement. He couldn't even begin to describe the irritation he felt at being bothered by her, whenever the teacher didn't speak. Could she not understand he didn't want to fight? Well, at least not her. Sparring against Vegeta was okay. The prince could handle it. But to fight a human? There was no way the hybrid was going to do that. He knew he would hurt Videl . Yes, she was strong for a human, but she was still far off from the z-fighters' levels and especially from his.<p>

He actually really liked school. Sleepover at Erasa's had been really fun, and they had talked a lot about many things. He had bended the truth… a lot. They didn't seem to notice though. He dreaded the next week when Vegeta would arrive with the saiyan army. He would have to work his ass off doing his homework, do his general duties, and train… oh yes, Vegeta had demanded that he started training again, as little as it could be in the tight schedule that was to become Gohan's life.

So it really bothered him whenever Videl would pop the question randomly out of nowhere and spoil his day in school. Of course, he didn't show how annoyed he was. No, he just said his new favorite word which was: no. She tried to attack him a few times when he had his back turned to her, but just simply moved out of her way, not even looking at her.

She had just tried one of her attacks when Sharpner sent Gohan an apologetic look and a shrug.

"Is she always like that?" Gohan asked and watched as a scowling Videl made her way to her own locker.

"Always," Sharpner responded, "whenever she makes a decision she always follow through." He patted Gohan on the back, a wry smile on his face. "Looks like you'll have to fight her."

The young general shot his new friend a look. "No. I'm not going to fight her. No matter how many times she asks me."

The blonde boy frowned. "It'll be the only way to get her off your back."

"I don't care. Recently I have learned to keep to my decisions and right now I have decided that I'm not going to fight Videl."

"Suit yourself." Sharpner shrugged. "Just don't expect me to feel sorry for you."

* * *

><p>If Gohan thought she was giving up that easily, he thought deadly wrong. There was no way that Videl, the daughter of Hercule Satan, the man who beat Cell and the current world champion, was going to back down just because a scared country boy didn't want to fight.<p>

Wednesday morning Sharpner pulled her to the side and said she'd better stop acting like a bully against the nerd. That was his job.

"You don't even bully him Sharpner," she said, crossing her arms, a frown on her face, "you've just become all friendly with him all of a sudden. What's the deal? Has he bribed you into talking with me?"

The captain of the boxing club huffed. "Of course not. He's just okay to hang around with." Which basically was the same as admitting Sharpner did consider the nerdy boy a friend. "Anyway, Videl," he continued, "I talked to him yesterday and told him to give up-"

"Damn right."

"-and he said he wasn't going to. I'm sorry to tell you this V, but I think you should just leave him alone."

"No way! I want to fight him and that I am going to"

Sharpner shrugged, having given up on her. "Suit yourself; just don't expect me to feel sorry for you when he ignores you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>


	5. The Professional One

**A/N: You can thank Mrbrightside098 for this quick update.**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><em>-The Professional One-<em>

Today it was Friday, and Videl had made a plan to follow Gohan home after school, where she would be free from her blonde friends' disapproving looks whenever she spoke to him.

After having said goodbye to Erasa and Sharpner and carefully avoided Videl, Gohan looked around to check if the coast was clear before he went out of the school building and began his walk out of town. Videl remembered him mentioning that he couldn't use his vehicle or whatever a kintoun was in the city. She followed after him, making sure to stay out of sight. He didn't seem to catch wind of her stalking because he just continued his pace without giving any hint that he had detected her.

Finally they got to the edge of Satan city and Videl waited excitedly for him to pull out his kintoun. But she was disappointed when he just stood there with his back turned to her as if waiting for something. Well if he was going to stand there all day, she might as well attack him.

She aimed a punch directly to his head which he avoided effortlessly by turning it a bit to the left. She cursed under her breath and landed, trying to kick his leg away under him. He just lifted it. She stumbled a bit, the dodge unexpected.

"I said I didn't want to fight," Gohan said coolly, watching her as she gained her balance in front of him.

She glared at him. "Why? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"It has nothing to do with your gender." His voice was unfamiliar. The gentle tone he always used, was gone now that they weren't near the two blondes.

"If it's not that, what is it?"

"You are really dense, are you not? I. Don't. Want. To. Fight!"

"That is stupid!"

"No it's not. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I want to fight you!" she said angrily.

He frowned. "Why?"

She crossed her arms. "Because I want to see how strong I am compared to you."

"That's ridiculous," he stated flatly, "can't you just fight your dad?"

"Of course I can't! He's the strongest in the world. He doesn't want to fight me. He doesn't even train me anymore."

Gohan shrugged, disregarding her "That's not my problem, is it?"

She glared at him, the anger boiling inside of her.

Then she attacked.

She tried to kick him in the stomach, but he just took a step backwards, gripped her arms, and held them in an iron grip on her back. She tried hard to break free, but he twisted her arms so she winched in pain.

"Tell me," he said, lowering his head to her ear, his voice feeling as cold as ice, "have you ever fought for your life?"

"Yes!" she said harshly "I do that every day!"

"Oh yes, you work for the police," he stated, "admirable. I would do that too, if I was in your shoes. However, am I right in assuming it's completely optional?"

"Yes, I _choose_ to fight, unlike someone else!"

"But you won't die if you don't fight the criminals. You won't lose your life if you one day decide not to get up in the morning and help the police. Nothing, except your choice and sense of right and wrong, is keeping you from not going into battle." His voice sent shivers down her spine. It was… _fear_? "But what if you didn't have that choice?" he continued, "what if, if you didn't fight, you would die? No worse, what if, if you didn't fight, your family would die? You friends? Have you ever tried having everyone rely on you to defeat an opponent, because if you didn't, everyone would die? And no one was stronger than you, not even your own dad."

She didn't answer.

"I thought so," he said.

She had stopped struggling during his speech so he let her go. She quickly turned around to face his cold eyes. "My dad has tried that," she said, "my dad has saved the world. He knew that if he didn't beat Cell, everyone would die."

Gohan chuckled mockingly. "I'm sure he has." His face got neutral again. "But you are forgetting something Videl. You are _not_ your dad."

Those words left her completely speechless. He watched her for a moment before he walked calmly past her and out of her sight.

The police called shortly after saying there was another robbery.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Sharpner exclaimed when the baseball game was over, and Yamcha's team had won, "I can't believe he's that good after having been out for a year."<p>

"Yeah," Gohan admitted, "it's really admirable." How the hell the baseball player/Z-fighter had managed to hold back that much, was a mystery to him.

"So…" Sharpner drawled as they made their way out of Satan City Sports Arena, "when are we going to meet Yamcha?"

"He's in the shower right now," a high-pitched voice said from beside them.

Sharpner eyes widened when he turned around and saw the blue cat hanging in the air.

"Oh, hi Puar," Gohan greeted, "this is Sharpner," he gestured towards the speechless blonde, "He's a friend from school."

"Nice to meet you," the cat answered cheerfully, "I'm Puar."

"Err… Hi," Sharpner tried.

"Yamcha said to wait at a nearby restaurant. He'll meet us there when he's done showering."

The two boys followed the flying cat to a restaurant, ordered a table for 4 and sat down, waiting for the professional baseball player.

"Relax," Gohan said when he noticed Sharpner's nervous fidgeting.

"Yeah well, sorry for not knowing any important people," the blonde boy snapped.

The hybrid arched an eyebrow. "You know Videl Satan and by extension her dad. Isn't that important people?"

"But that's different. I've known her almost my entire life."

"And I've known Yamcha almost my entire life. Just act normally. He doesn't bite."

"May I take your orders?" A waitress asked, giving them a polite smile before Sharpner could answer.

Sharpner was amazed at all the food Gohan ordered, but he wasn't really surprised anymore. He had, after all, been eating lunch with the black hole since he started school. Puar took the liberty of ordering for Yamcha too. He knew the baseball player would be hungry when he arrived.

"Sorry I'm a late," Yamcha apologized when he joined them 15 minutes later, "Coach wanted to talk to me." He sat down beside Paur.

"That's totally okay," Sharpner said, trying to hide his excitement at meeting such a famous player.

Yamcha smiled and shook the blonde's hand. "You must be Sharpner. Gohan told me you were a big fan."

"Believe me, he is," Gohan said, "he's been impossible to be with the entire week since I got the tickets."

"I can't believe you haven't been playing for a year!" the blonde exclaimed, "I mean, you played like a dream!"

"Thanks. It's good to finally be back."

"But uhm, if you don't mind me asking," Sharpner scratched the back of his head in a very Gohan-like manner. Something which didn't go unnoticed by the others. "What is the reason you have been out for a year?"

"I was… helping some friends."

"For a year?"

"Go ahead," Gohan butted in, locking eyes with his father's friend, "I already told him you were a student of Roshi."

Yamcha nodded in understanding. "Well then, if you already know I do Martial arts, I can tell you I was teaching it. A friend of mine asked me and the rest of the Z-fighters to teach some students in martial arts."

"Z-fighters? What is that"

"That's what we call the group of fighters that both Gohan and I belong to-"

"So Gohan's job is teaching martial arts?" Sharpner concluded, interrupting his idol.

Yamcha arched an eyebrow at Gohan who shrugged. "Yeah," the baseball player said, "he teaches martial arts."

"Wow," the blonde boy turned to his friend, a serious look on his face, "Don't _ever_ tell Videl that, or you won't have a moment of peace."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Yamcha frowned confused. "Who's Videl?"

"The daughter of Mr. Satan, one of my best friends," Sharpner explained, "and well, I guess you could say she's one of Gohan's friends too, but ever since she found out that he knows martial arts, she's been bugging him about a fight. It has been straining their friendship."

"Seriously? The daughter of that man is actually _challenging_ you?" Yamcha asked incredulously.

"Yes," Gohan muttered.

There was a moment of silence. Then the former bandit broke out in a fit of laughter with Sharpner staring at him, trying to figure out what was so funny, and Gohan rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe it!" Yamcha laughed, "oh the irony. If only she knew who she was challenging. You would smash her if you actually agreed to fight her."

"I know," Gohan said, "that's why I refuse to fight her, but she just doesn't want to accept it."

"Come on." Sharpner frowned. "He's the daughter of Mr. Satan and was trained by him. I'm sure she can hold her own."

Yamcha, who had finally regained his composure, shook his head. "I bet she can. Just not if her opponent is Gohan. Never have I seen anyone with such a big talent for fighting, not even his dad."

"And he was a great fighter?"

"I guess he hasn't told you about Goku, yet huh?" The baseball player stated and chose to ignore the warning in Gohan's eyes as he continued, "he was the one who won the martial arts tournament before Hercule Satan, and he became second in the competition when he was only twelve and again when he was fifteen."

Sharpner's eyes bulged in disbelief.

Gohan scowled. "Thank you for spoiling that little information."

The baseball player chuckled. "Anytime."

"Wow! I never knew he had such a famous dad. And you are saying that Gohan has a bigger talent than him. I can't believe it," the blonde exclaimed and turned to his classmate, patting him on the shoulder, "don't worry though, I'll never tell Videl. She would _never ever_ rest before she had kicked your ass."

"Thanks."

"Food is here," Puar suddenly exclaimed, having been silent the entire time until now.

Two waiters were making their way towards the table, having great trouble of carrying all the food.

"Oh great!" The hybrid grinned, happy again at the mention of food. "I am _starving_."

"You haven't really ordered much," Yamcha commented as the waiters placed their food on the table.

"Mom's making dinner later. I'm saving some appetite to that," he said and began his small feast.

"You know," Sharpner drawled, looking at his friend eating, "it really amazes me how he can eat that much.

"High metabolism I guess," Yamcha said, "his dad could eat just as much. Only, Gohan at least have some table manners. Goku was a downright pig when he ate." He laughed and took a bite of his own chicken. "I never forget the first time I saw him eat. It was a huge mess, I tell you."

Sharpner and Yamcha continued the conversation with some inputs from Puar while Gohan ate as if he hadn't eaten in a weeks. Sharpner found that his idol was really fun to talk to, and they spent a lot of time speaking about baseball. Yamcha knew some very funny stories about his teammates which Sharpne,r as the big fan he was, loved to hear about.

"So…" Yamcha drawled when they walked out of the restaurant, "are you guys ready for the _alien invasion day_ tomorrow?" He made quotation marks in the air.

Gohan shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be. What about you?"

"I'm totally ready." He grinned. At least this time he wasn't going to get killed. He was so going to sit at home with some popcorn and watch the live broadcast from their landing. It had been announced that Mr. Satan would be present to provide safety for the people. Oh yeah, Yamcha was going to have a great time laughing at the foolish phony. It was a wonder he had never recognized Vegeta from 7 years back. Then again, no one had really noticed Yamcha himself had been present. Not even Piccolo whom people surely should have recognized. Then again, those people also believed Hercule was strong. He snickered to himself as he watched the two school students part ways. The champion wasn't even able to beat the turtle hermit.

* * *

><p>Vegeta paced back and forth in the control room of the spaceship restlessly. He was impatient and this ship didn't have a training room so he had nothing to do. It was driving him crazy! But tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow they would land on Earth, and he would finally be able to do something useful. He already knew he wouldn't be able to train as much as normal, but it was a small price to pay for having his people on Earth and actually be recognized as the prince and leader he was. He would also have to teach Gohan how to lead the army. He doubted it would be a problem. The boy was extremely intelligent and a natural fighter, although he lacked the battle lust his father had had. He was also respected greatly by the saiyans, and though Vegeta would never admit it to anyone, the oldest hybrid was still stronger than him. He had been the perfect choice; all he needed now was to learn exactly how to lead an army.<p>

The saiyan prince cursed under his breath. Those damn women had gotten the stupid idea that Gohan needed to attend an Earthling school. It was bound to get in the way of his general duties. It was like they didn't understand the importance of the teenager's position. They had even cut off his tail so he would blend in with the other stupid school students. Vegeta didn't understand why the general needed to blend in, or why he even needed to get an education. His paycheck was bigger than the highest mountain on the mud ball planet, and the job would last almost a lifetime, if the boy continued his training. But no, they just had to plot against him and demand that he let Gohan go to school.

School would have to wait for him, Vegeta decided. The boy had had two weeks in it, and now it was time he focused on his duties to his people and to his prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what'll happen in the next chapter. Dum dum dum duuuuuum… <strong>

**So, what do you think?**

**I don't know when chapter 6'll be out, though. Perhaps next week or the week after that. It depends solely on how much writing time I have this week. Remember that I actually have two multichapter stories, and the other one has been neglected for far too long. **


	6. The Surprised Ones

**I know you have looked forward to this chapter.**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><em>-The Surprised Ones-<em>

Finally it was Sunday; the day the saiyans would land on Earth and begin their new life. The entire world press was gathered at the designated landing area along with Earth's most prominent people who were all there to welcome the aliens. The world army was present too. They stood for security just in case anything happened, like the saiyans or some earthling fool, who had decided the saiyans were not welcome, attacking. The police took care of the hundreds of people who had all lined up to see the aliens firsthand and not just through a TV screen.

Bulma and Trunks were standing impatiently together with the rest of the people who were considered important enough to be called Very Important Persons. Bulma was the richest woman in the world, but she was also the one who had served as a medium between King Furry and Prince Vegeta when they had been negotiating the terms of the saiyan's stay.

Mr. Satan was standing beside them in all his champion glory, looking proudly out in front of him while several camera flashes were lightening his face. King Furry was standing on Satan's other side surrounded by his personal security guards, each of them glaring at the news reporters trying to get close to him an get a comment. The king did _not_ take interviews.

When they finally gave up, they all turned to Mr. Satan, who in turn for the attention, stroke his signature poses all the while convincing the world that Hercule Satan once again was ready to defend Earth. Or in other words: what he had been saying the last two weeks every time someone had talked to him. Bulma snorted inwardly, not understanding what that big idiot was doing there. He was nothing but a phony and the King knew that, yet he had still invited him.

"Excuse me Miss Briefs-" a lone news reporter said, having broken out from the crowd that surrounded Mr. Satan.

"Mrs.," Bulma corrected and smiled gently at the reporter, "I'm married."

"Oh." The reporter blinked. "Then _Mrs._ Briefs, what are your thoughts concerning the incoming alien invasion."

"I am very excited," she told the reporter, "this is a dream come true for science. I can't wait to get my hands on all the alien technology."

"And you are not afraid that the aliens are going to take over Earth?" a new reporter asked, having discovered Bulma. More reporters turned their attention away from Mr. Satan, suddenly very interested in what the world's richest and probably smartest woman was saying.

She smiled. "No. These people are refugees. Most of them have been lost in space their entire life and now they have finally found somewhere to stay. I think it's a very magnanimous decision our King has made."

"Mrs. Briefs, what about-"

"I can see the spaceship!" someone yelled and immediately everybody's attention turned towards the sky where a small dot could be seen high above them. All cameras were directed to the dot, which grew larger and larger until the outline of a spaceship could be seen.

Bulma shifted impatiently; she couldn't wait to see her husband again.

"Don't worry Miss Briefs," Mr. Satan said as the big hero he was, mistaking her restlessness for anxiousness, "I'm here to protect you."

The genius didn't even bother to correct Mr. Satan as she put on her fakest smile. "Oh thank you very much Mr. Satan. It's nice to know that I'm protected by such a capable man."

"No need to thank me. I only do my job as the strongest man on Earth." He huffed proudly.

Bulma rolled her eyes, silently praying for patience with this fool of a man. Oh, how she missed Vegeta.

The wind increased as the spaceship got ready for landing. It was one of Frieza's former ships. There had been plenty of those on the base on E-2, and unlike a space pod, it didn't make a crater. Only a big cloud of dust was blown up when the legs of the ship touched the ground 20 meters in front of the VIPs.

The door opened agonizing slowly while silence filled the air as everyone held their breath, waiting for the saiyans to come out. A white boot appeared at the top of the stairs that led down to ground level. Another white boot stepped down further and shortly after, the Prince of all saiyans finally touched the Earth after a long year in space. He looked around stoically, observing his surroundings and the onlookers until his gaze finally fell on Bulma's. He smirked and began walking towards them; his steps frustratingly slow to his wife's taste. A few meters behind him followed the rest of the saiyans, stoic, tall, and without a doubt incredibly curious to this new planet, only they didn't show it.

"Now remember Miss Briefs," Mr. Satan whispered loud enough for Vegeta to hear when he came closer, "I am right here, no need to be afraid of them."

Vegeta's smirk grew into a big grin at his words. As if that weakling ever stood a chance against a saiyan. His grin widened further when his wife had had enough of his slow pace and decided to pounce on him. He caught her easily, having expected that reaction.

"Welcome back," she whispered and gave him a long, loving kiss.

Several jaws touched the ground while Trunks just gagged.

A part of Vegeta wanted to push her away since he wasn't one for public display of affection, and if anything was public, it was certainly this. He just knew that at that moment every camera was directed at them, and their little reunion. Which was also the reason why he couldn't push her away. If he did that, he would embarrass his wife so much, he would _never_ be allowed to sleep in the same bed as her, _ever._ And quite frankly, Vegeta actually liked sharing a bed with his wife. Another part of him took great pleasure in seeing the reactions to his welcoming.

King Furry was the first one to regain his composure. "Mrs. Briefs, do you know Prince Vegeta?"

"Of course I do," Bulma said as Vegeta helped her stand on her own feet again. She turned around to give them a dazzling smile. "He's my husband."

"WHAT?" seemed to be a collective response.

She nodded happily and wrapped her hands around the prince's arm. "Vegeta first came to Earth 10 years ago. Trunks is our son."

Said boy took that as his cue to join his parents in their little family reunion. To give the crowd a little show he unwrapped his tail from under his T-shirt so that everyone could see it.

"But… that means…"

"That means that humans and Saiyans are perfectly capable of mating, yes," Vegeta said, "I told you I have ties to this planet.

Furry nodded. "I understand. Very well then, allow me to officially welcome you to Earth." He stepped forward to shake Vegeta's hand. The saiyan prince reluctantly did the same. _Stupid Earth custom._ He felt several camera flashes light up his face, but he kept it neutral instead of twisting it into his usual scowl. He knew this was a big moment for the Earthlings, and that this picture would be on the front pages of ever serious newspaper the next day, and a picture of Bulma kissing him, would be on every magazine.

"I trust you know the location of where your will be staying?" King Furry asked and took a step back to make some space between the two royals.

"Yes, I am quite familiar with that area. Has the base been finished?

"Not yet. They have only been working on it for a week. It will take some time."

"Very well, then we will use the spaceship temporarily until the building is ready. For now, I'd like to show my people around their new home."

Furry nodded. "I understand. We will have plenty of time to discuss further at the next meeting."

Vegeta turned his attention to his wife. "I assume you arrived here by jet?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, "it's in its capsule."

"Good." He wrapped his arm around her waist while she held onto his neck. "Follow me!" he ordered and took to the air. Trunks and the saiyan army followed right behind him.

Jaws touched the ground again.

"Did… did they just fly?" Mr. Satan asked incredulously, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yes," Furry answered, not at all surprised, "they are aliens, what did you expect?" He turned around and headed for his car now that his business here was done. The news reporters tried to follow him but were stopped by his bodyguards. The king did _still _not take interviews.

It had been a big day in the history of Earth. It was not they day when aliens came to Earth for the first time, no, it was the day when the whole world learned that there had been at least one alien living with them for 10 years. Somehow Furry was glad that prince Vegeta of the saiyans were married to an Earthling. It was perfect, actually. His people would realize that they weren't in danger, and the King of Earth was sure they saiyans would prove to be a great addition to the world army, not to mention the fact that they were protected by any threat from outer space. Yes, for the first time in a long time, he was actually content with the way things had turned out to be.

* * *

><p>John Firecracker gnawed on his thump, thinking hard. He was the son of one of the biggest heroes in journalism; Jimmy Firecracker, the man who had covered the Cell games Live and risked his own live to serve the world's people. John hoped to one day be as great as his dad, but right now he was only an intern in ZTV without a permanent job. However, if his suspicions were correct, he could be very close to a really big scoop concerning the saiyan prince.<p>

The only people he had ever seen fly before, were the mysterious fighters from the Cell games, who had disappeared when Mr. Satan had beaten the monster called Cell. There had to be a connection. John rose from his chair where he had been watching the landing together with the rest of the crew at ZTV.

"What are you doing?" one of his colleagues asked curiously.

"I just have to use the restroom," he answered her with a smile that gave nothing away.

She nodded and turned around to look at the TV again.

When he stalked through the corridors, he met no one. All employees were either watching the broadcast in the conference room or working with the production of the broadcast. It was perfect for him. He didn't feel like answering questions about why he was heading in the opposite direction of the restrooms.

The archives consisted of what seemed like endless rows of old video tapes, and John almost paled at the sheer size of it. Luckily, they were sorted in dates, so it shouldn't be difficult to find the tape he was looking for. He went down the rows, looking at the years, and when he found the desired yea,r he went through the dates. He smiled and took the tape out of the shelf. It wasn't the original one. That had been destroyed, but Mr. Satan himself had recorded his fight against Cell and had kindly made a copy for ZTV.

There was a small TV in the room in which John put in the tape before he pressed play. He had to make sure his hunch was right. He fast forwarded the first part, skipping Mr. Satan grand entrance. He already knew what that entailed. No, it was the part right before the Cell games started he was interested in. He slowed down to normal speed around the 6 minute mark. If he remembered correctly, it was now a mysterious man came flying, although Mr. Satan had said it was a stupid trick. He was right. The camera man from the Cell games pointed the camera at a blue dot which was flying through the air, and when it landed it turned out to be a man, and not just any man. Prince Vegeta of the saiyans. John nearly had to grab the TV to keep standing.

He was right!

But just telling the world that the saiyan prince had been present wouldn't get him the needed scoop. He had to know more. And so, John Firecracker sat down to watch the entire Cell games.

Right after the prince, another man with orange hair landed. Cell talked to him, but the camera didn't pick up what it was. Then shortly after 7 other people landed right beside the ring. The orange-haired man walked up to the others and they began discussing the fighting order. The Prince also seemed to say something to them at one point. Mr. Satan wanted to start the fight, but the man with golden hair warned him and said he should back out. The camera man pointed the camera at him while John's dad belittled him and called him a fool.

John blinked and paused the film. That man, the one with short black hair who was dressed in an orange gi, he was none other than Yamcha the baseball player! He gasped. Why had no one noticed it before? Perhaps it was because he was to the side and the camera wasn't really focusing on him but on the golden-haired man dressed in an almost identical outfit. Did that mean that Yamcha knew him? Did that mean Yamcha knew the mysterious fighters? No, more importantly, did that mean Yamcha knew the prince of saiyans?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>It was evening and Yamcha had had a very entertaining day. He had spent it exactly as he had predicted: on the couch in front of the TV, laughing his ass off at people's faces. Right now, he was watching the evening news where the anchorman kept talking about the landing and what had happened. He wasn't really interested in in. It was more the movie that came afterwards, he was looking forward to.<p>

Suddenly, when they had moved to tomorrow's weather, Yamcha's phone rang.

"Yamcha here," he answered, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Good afternoon. I'm John Firecracker from ZTV. May I ask you some questions?"

He blinked, wondering what they wanted at a time like this. It was a little late to get a comment on his comeback game the day before. "What's it about?"

"I've found some interesting footage from the Cell games in which you seem to appear among the mysterious unknown fighters."

Yamcha stiffened, his attention solely focused on the conversation. He had never dreamed it would be about that. "I thought the camera broke."

"So you were really there?"

He sighed deeply. "Yes." There was no use in denying it when it was on tape.

"What were you doing there?" The journalist asked.

"I was merely watching."

"Okay…" He paused shortly; Yamcha guessed it was to take notes, before he continued with his questions. "You appear to have been flying there, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"How?"

The Z-fighter decided he might as well humor him. "It's called the air dance. It's an ancient martial arts technique."

Again, a note pause. "Who are the other fighters."

He cringed. "Do you really think I'll give out my friends?"

"Please Mr. Yamcha, the public has a right to know."

"No!" He huffed. "And there is no way I'm telling you who they are, so quit asking."

"But they seem to know Prince Vegeta, do you know him, too?"

"I was one of the first Earthlings to meet him when he came to Earth, and I dated Bulma before he did. I thought you journalists would know that."

"Well then," John said after yet another pause, "what was Prince Vegeta doing at the Cell games?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Who knows, he might answer you." The sarcasm was clear in his voice.

He was asked a few other questions after that, before the journalist finally excused himself. Yamcha sighed deeply. He'd better call Bulma before his little interview would be ready for the news.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**You know, it's quite funny to read your premonitions of my story; sometimes they are right and sometimes they are wrong. ^^**


	7. The Busy One

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but believe me when I say I was swimming in homework. Stupid teachers. Do they have to give out assignments at exactly the same time?**

**A big thank you to Mrbrightside098 for beta'ing this ^^**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><em>-The Busy One-<em>

The next day-Monday it was impossible for the teachers to get their students to shut up about the aliens, sit still, and pay attention in class. In the second period most of them had given up and decided to talk about the impact the Saiyans would have on society and how it was impossible to fly.

Gohan wasn't in school that day.

"I wonder where Gohan is," Erasa said when it was obvious that he wasn't just late.

Sharpner shrugged. "Probably sick."

Videl wasn't sure. He seemed fine last Friday, except for when he spoke to her. Still, it could have happened during the weekend.

* * *

><p>Gohan flew through the air as fast as he could without going super Saiyan.<p>

He was late.

He cringed at the thought. It was his first real day as a general, and he had an important meeting with King Furry, Vegeta, and Bulma. He couldn't be late, and yet he was. His mother had been impossible that morning, declaring that Gohan should go to school and that his education was more important than his job as general of the Saiyan army.

He dropped down right in front of a very startled guard in front of the king's palace.

"Hi, I have a meeting with the king," Gohan informed casually.

"Errm… Well… The king is in a meeting with the Saiyan prince and Bulma Briefs," the guard said looking Gohan up and down, unsure of how to react.

"You are late," a gruff voice said from behind the guard, making the poor guard jump and turn around to come face to face with a scowling Vegeta.

"Sorry," the general apologized, scratching the back of his head, "mom was impossible this morning."

Vegeta huffed which meant that the apology was accepted. He knew exactly how impossible members of the female sex could be. "Follow me," he said and went back into the palace, Gohan right behind him.

They walked in silence through the corridors, passing a few servants and a guard on their way. The servants did not even bother to hide their curious glances at the young man walking beside the prince as if he was an equal. They did not spot a tail on him.

Finally the two Saiyans reached the conference room and entered. Inside King Furry was sitting at a large table with a couple of officials beside him. On the other side of the table Bulma was sitting, giving Gohan a warm, knowing smile as he and Vegeta sat down beside her.

"Now that everyone is here, I think we should start the meeting," she said, facing the king.

"If I may be so bold," one of the officials said before the king could answer, "but who are you?" He looked at Gohan.

The hybrid blinked. "Oh yes, sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Gohan Son."

The official arched a brow in puzzlement. "And what is your position?"

"I'm the general of the Saiyan army."

"General?" the official asked incredulously, "excuse me for being rude, but how can a boy like you become a general?"

"Because he's a million times stronger than one of you earthlings," Vegeta interrupted, angry that a mere human was questioning _his_ judgment," and he's got the intelligence and definitely the battle experience plus," he added, "he's a Saiyan. Don't compare him to an Earthling."

"Err… Technically I'm a hybrid," Gohan broke in.

"You have Saiyan blood flowing through your veins. That is good enough. Even if your father was that blasted Kakarrot," the prince gritted through clenched teeth.

King Furry's eyes widened at the new information. "You mean you are the son of Kakarrot?" he asked, having been silent until now.

"Yes."

Furry got up from his chair to the shocked looks of his officials, and walked over to a very bewildered Gohan. "Thank you for saving our lives," he said and bowed deeply

The general scratched the back of his head embarrassed, not really knowing what to do. "You're welcome."

"My king," another of the officials said, "what are you doing? A king should not bow to those below him."

King Furry shook his head and looked at his officials. "He is not below me or any of your for that matter. In fact, we all owe our lives to him and his father. Had it not been for them, none of us would have been alive today."

"What do you mean?" the first official asked.

"Remember when I told you that the one who actually beat Cell was a little boy? That boy was Gohan."

The officials gasped and looked at Gohan in awe.

"I would prefer it if this didn't come out," Gohan said, looking at each of the officials in turn, "I rather like my peace."

"But what about Mr. Satan? He stole your credit!" King Furry asked surprised as he sat back down in his seat

"Doesn't matter. I don't really care about that." The hybrid leaned back in his chair. "Imagine what would happen if you exposed Mr. Satan. Would people believe you? Or would they still claim they were saved by him. If they believed you, Mr. Satan would be humiliated beyond anything ever seen before, and since his daughter is one of my classmates, I don't really want that to happen. And if they don't believe you, you would be the ones to be ridiculed. It's best to just let people believe in Mr. Satan. Besides, if he hadn't thrown 16's head my way, I would never have beaten Cell."

"I understand," Furry said" if that is what your wish, I will tell everyone that knows of the truth not to speak of it to anyone."

The young general nodded. "And if anyone speaks the truth I'll just deny it. No one will believe them anyway."

"So if you are not going to say you were actually the one who defeated Cell… how are you going to explain Prince Vegeta's presence at the Cell games?" the king inquired curiously.

Vegeta frowned. He would have preferred the world hadn't known that he was present at those wretched gamed that cost him his greatest rival. He had thought the camera had been destroyed, and that everyone would have forgotten how he looked, but apparently it wasn't going to be that easy. At least that scar-faced guy hadn't been a complete idiot, and told them what the prince had actually been doing, or rather, what he had intended to do. Because in the end, Vegeta had been reduced to nothing but a mere spectator, which was also what he was going to tell the Earthlings.

He sighed, annoyed. "I am going to tell them I was there to watch and step in, in case that fool wasn't able to defeat Cell. It's important that they know Saiyans are stronger than Earthlings. My people know better than to attack any Earthlings against orders, but the same can't be said the other way around."

"I agree," Furry said, "we can be terribly rash at moments, and it would be catastrophic to our relationship if we attacked each other."

"Now," Bulma clapped her hands loudly to gain the attention, "I think it's time we start discussing what we actually came here for."

* * *

><p>A week and a half passed, and Gohan still hadn't come to school. Videl was starting to get worried. Of course she didn't show it, that was Erasa's job, but she could still fell that little tingle of unease every time she walked into her classroom and the new boy wasn't present, smiling goofily at her. Sure, when having the flu it was more than normal to be sick for a week, but now it was Wednesday and most people should have been back by now.<p>

Originally she hadn't planned on calling him, but after having done a lot of thinking, she had decided it was okay for a schoolmate to call and say hello. At first she tried his cell phone, but when he didn't answer, she tried his home phone.

"Hi," a child's voice said when the phone was picked up "you are speaking with Goten."

"Hello," Videl said, remembering that Gohan once told her about his little brother, "I'm Videl, one of Gohan's classmates, can I speak with him?"

"He isn't home."

Videl blinked. Was it that bad? "Is he at the hospital?"

"Why would he be there?"

"Isn't he sick?"

"My brother never gets sick!" She could practically hear the pride in his voice.

"Then where is he?" she inquired.

"I don't know," Goten admitted, "he won't tell me, but every morning he is arguing with mommy about school. She really wants him to go to school, but he says he doesn't have time and then she gets mad and he flies away. And he comes home really late too."

Videl was dumbstruck. Gohan wasn't sick, and yet he still wasn't coming to school. But why?

"Hello?" Goten asked after several silent seconds "are you still there?"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had completely forgotten to answer the little boy. "Uh yes, can you tell him I called?"

"Sure!"

As Videl hung up, she stared into the wall if her bedroom. Why wasn't Gohan coming to school? It didn't make sense. He seemed like the type to take school extremely serious, and now he wasn't coming for some reason. And she had absolutely no lead to what that reason was, and what he was doing. Goten hadn't seemed like he knew much, only that his brother wasn't home.

A sudden thought struck her as she lay down on her bed.

Perhaps Gohan was mad at her? She knew it was a silly reason. He could just avoid her in school if that was the case. But still… he had actually been avoiding her the entire week before his absence. Could it be that he now had decided to skip school to be free from her never ending challenges? She shuddered when she remembered his cold face and the fear he had caused her the last time they saw each other. He had been angry, no doubt about that. She wondered if he had ever experienced something tragic. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know him very well. In fact, she hardly knew anything about him, except that he had a mom, a little brother, and a deceased dad, and lived in the middle of nowhere. He had never spoken of how his dad had died. Had it been an illness, or had he been killed? The way he had put it and his reason for not fighting, strongly indicated that something had been off. Perhaps that was the reason he didn't want to fight? Because something had happened, and he had somehow sworn to never fight again and now decided to avoid Videl at all costs?

She shook her head furiously.

Of course it wasn't because of that. She was over imagining things. Still, the thought that he didn't want to see her kept lingering.

* * *

><p>Gohan took a sip of his coffee and glanced at his paperwork. He was currently planning the work schedules of the Saiyans. It had been decided that each Saiyan would get an area varying in size depending on population density, in which they were to patrol and help the police with special tasks starting from next Monday.<p>

The young general sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. He was beyond tired. Not physically but emotionally he was exhausted. All the planning and organizing he had been through, since the Saiyans had arrived, was really tiring him out. He had never dreamed of all the paperwork he had had to do, when he had first accepted the job offer. It had been so much that he had had to skip school for two whole weeks, and his mom was becoming more and more furious every morning Gohan flew off to meet with Vegeta and Bulma instead of school. Luckily it would be better after the weekend. The biggest part of the administrative work was now done, and on Monday he could go back to school for the most part. He had made a deal with Vegeta that he was allowed to go to school every second week and whenever he had a big test. The other weeks he had his works as a general.

He was really looking forward to go back to school. Goten had said a girl from school had called, but he couldn't remember what her name was, which was quite typical for the youngest Saiyan hybrid. Gohan thought it might be Erasa since she seemed like the kind of type to care for the well-beings of her classmates, and he couldn't really picture the proud Videl actually give him a call. He wanted to call back, but he just didn't have time. He knew that if he gave Erasa a call, she would never hang up, and he would be stuck in an hour long conversation. And he could definitely not take on hour out of his tight schedule. Instead he would just have to talk to her on Monday.

However, before he could go anywhere near school, he had to attend a party hosted by King Furry where everyone remotely important in the world was invited. Vegeta hadn't really been keen on a party, but Bulma and Furry had somehow convinced him that a party where important Earthlings and Saiyans mingled would be a sign of good-will and serve to further improve the relationship between the two races. And because Gohan was the general he had to participate. He didn't mind.

* * *

><p>Videl was doing homework in her room when there was a knock on her door.<p>

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me, sweat pea" the voice of Hercule Satan sounded.

"Come in." She looked up from the paper and observed her dad as he opened the door.

"Do you have any plans this Saturday?" he asked, still standing in the doorway, not bothering to step in.

She shrugged. "No. Erasa is at her grandparents and Sharpner is away on a training trip with the boxing club," she said, "why?"

"Because we are both invited to a party at the king's palace."

Videl blinked. "The king? What's the occasion?"

"To celebrate our alliance with the Saiyans." He grimaced. "Apparently he wants us to mingle with them as a sign of good-will. Everyone important is invited."

"And because you are the savior of the world, you will have to attend," she said, "but why am I invited?"

"You are my daughter," he answered as if that explained everything.

Videl sighed when he left. She'd better call Erasa to get help in picking out a dress that was suitable for a royal party.

* * *

><p><strong>Forget about me updating every other week. Apparently I can't keep it up with all that homework which my teachers throw at me and all the stuff I do in my spare time. From now on I'll update when a new chapter is ready, whenever that may be.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^ Please tell me what you think**


	8. The Mingling Ones

**A/N: When I said I'd update when I had a chapter ready, it also meant that you wouldn't always have to wait more than two weeks ^^**

**And a big thank you to mrbrightside098 for beta'ing this chapter xD Hopefully I'll now be rid of my grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><em> -The Mingling Ones-<em>**  
><strong>

Gohan noticed her the moment she stepped in.

It wasn't that he had a special detector that knew wherever Videl was; it was just really hard to ignore Mr. Satan's loud entrance when he declared to the entire party that Hercule and Videl Satan had arrived.

Immediately all his inner alarms went off.

Videl absolutely couldn't know of his occupation. If she found out, well, he wouldn't even dare think of the consequences. He had to somehow make sure she wouldn't make the connection, but how?

He excused himself from the conversation he had been engaged in, and hid himself in the crowd of mingling people, all the while still keeping an eye on his classmate, so she couldn't sneak up on him. He knew he couldn't avoid her all evening, so he had to come up with some sort of plan. Right now, though, he had to make sure none of the attending Saiyans walked up to him and accidentally exposed him. That included Vegeta and Bulma who were standing together in the middle of the room. Vegeta wasn't one for mingling and only chose to speak with those he knew or deemed important enough. Unfortunately Gohan categorized as one of those, and the Saiyan prince could very well be the young general's downfall of he chose to talk to him.

Gohan spotted Yamcha in the corner where he had just finished talking to an elderly woman. _Perfect. _Before he could engage in another conversation Gohan made his way to his father's old friend, still making sure to keep his eyes on Videl, who apparently was in the middle of admiring the scenery.

"Hey Yamcha," he said in a hurried greeting.

"Hi Gohan, what's up?" Yamcha answered and took a sip of his drink.

"One of my classmates just showed up."

"Well, fu-"

"Exactly," Gohan kept his eyes on Videl, "you see that black-haired girl over there? She's Mr. Satan's daughter and in my class."

Yamcha followed Gohan's gaze. "Well, she certainly looks better than her idiot father."

The hybrid rolled his eyes. "She could look like him for all I care; right now I need you to tell Vegeta and preferably also Bulma and the Saiyans to act like they don't know me."

"Why?"

"Imagine one of the Saiyans asking for orders or calling me 'sir'. That would be a bit hard to explain, wouldn't it?"

"Alright, I get the point."

"Can you also tell everyone who knows what I am, not to spoil it?" Gohan asked pleadingly.

Yamcha chuckled. "All that trouble you have to go through to keep your secret. You're lucky you've cut off your tail."

The hybrid nodded. "For once I'm glad I listened to my mom," he said, his eyes glued on his classmate in the other end of the room," but now you'll have to excuse me, Roshi is heading for Videl."

"Always the knight in shining amour, huh?" The baseball player muttered to himself as he watched the son of one of his best friends make his way towards the Satan girl. He downed his drink and gave it to a bypassing waiter with a tray. He'd better go talk to Vegeta.

* * *

><p>Videl had thought this would be one of those boring parties her dad often dragged her to, where she would stand in a corner with a fake smile on her face and an alcohol-free drink in her hand, because she had nothing else to do and no one to speak with.<p>

This wasn't one of those parties.

When Hercule had told her that everyone important was invited, she had thought it would only be old, rich men who were something in the business world, or beautiful ladies who had nothing better to talk about than their latest dress or who was going out with who. It wasn't that those kinds of people weren't at the party, there were plenty of them, but everyone important had also meant martial artists and fighters. Lots of them. And they had all participated in at least one world tournament or achieved something equally great.

She was in heaven. All those great fighters who had lived their entire life fighting, perfecting their own individual style. King Chappa, a former world Champion, Krillen, one of the youngest to ever participate in the world tournament, and the list could go on. She figured it made sense. The saiyans were warriors and probably not very interested in the rich and the famous. She didn't mind at all. It seemed like this evening wouldn't be as boring as she had predicted it to be. Now, all she had to do was find some of the martial artists and strike a hopefully exciting conversation about her favorite activity, and this would be a perfect evening.

She looked around, searching for some of her idols. King Chappa was talking to a man she didn't know and Krillen was speaking with a beautiful yellow-haired woman. So it wasn't going to be one of them, then. She spotted Yamcha, who she knew had been a student of the turtle school along with Gohan's dad, but he was heading for the Saiyan prince and Bulma Briefs. She blinked in astonishment. She had almost forgotten that the Saiyans were among them. Sure, there had been Saiyan guard at the entrance when they had entered, but there were also Saiyans dressed in suits and dresses attending the party. It was hard to distinguish between the two species, but the tails were definitely a giveaway.

Somehow she felt a bit weird being in a room with several people who were all way more powerful than her dad. She had gotten so used to the thought that Hercule was unbeatable, that the fact that he was as powerful as an ant compared to an elephant in front of a Saiyan scared her… It also satisfied her immensely. Finally her father had got to come down from his high horse. However, Hercule was in the middle of boasting about his strength in front of some beautiful women and she wondered if her father even knew what the word humble meant.

Yamcha finally reached prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs and said something to them. She couldn't hear what it was, but judging from the prince's annoyed expression it wasn't about how he was doing. Her heart skipped a beat when the Saiyan prince's eyes fell on her. She blinked, stupefied, as he held her gaze for a moment. His cold, black eyes reminded her of Gohan's they day they had last seen each other. She could even feel the same tingle of fear go town her spine. Then he averted his eyes back to Yamcha and the conversation.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"My, what is such a nice young lady doing on her own?" she heard a voice say behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with one of her very big idols; a little man dressed in a black suit and matching hat. He was wearing sunglasses, but she still recognized him.

"Oh my god," she gasped, "you're Master Roshi, the turtle hermit!"

The old man known as Roshi chuckled. "Ah, you know of me?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, glad to finally be talking to someone she had always wanted to meet, "I mean, you are one of the most famous martial artists and the master of the turtle school."

"You seem to be interested in martial arts, young lady," Roshi commented.

"Yup. My dad trained me," she huffed proudly and very un-ladylike, "he taught me everything I know."

"And your dad is something big concerning martial arts?" He took a sip of his drink.

Videl nodded. "He's Mr. Satan."

Roshi spluttered the contents of his drink out in shock. "_What_?"

"Yeah…" she drawled, "I know you might not be so fond of him since he says your Kamehameha is merely a trick, but he's the champion… and…"

"Perhaps I could arrange for some training in the old school of the turtle." He looked her up and down with an appreciating gaze. "You seem like a smart, young girl with a well-trained body."

"Don't let him sway you," a very familiar voice interrupted, "he's just an old pervert."

She whirled around. "_Gohan_!"

"Long time no see, Videl." He smiled. A very dazzling smile. She didn't know it, but he had been watching them for a while.

"Ah," Roshi said interested, looking between the two teenagers, "you two know each other?"

"We are classmates," Gohan explained and looked at his father's teacher, "By the way, I just ran into my grandfather, he wants to speak with you."

The turtle hermit arched a brow. "Did he say what it was about?"

The hybrid shrugged. "No, but you better go see him. It looked like it was important."

"Oh well then," Roshi said with a smile, "if you want training you can always seek me at my island. Gohan knows the address. It was nice meeting you Miss Satan." With those final words he left to find the Ox King.

As Videl watched the old master disappear in the crowd, she was painfully aware of the presence behind her. Of all places she had never expected to meet him here, and therefore she was completely unprepared for the conversation that was sure to follow. She swallowed, knowing she couldn't avoid it and turned around to face her classmate.

He didn't look like a school student at all. Somehow he seemed more mature, as he was standing there with a drink in his hands, dressed in a black suit that fit perfectly, and a smile on his face. If she hadn't known him, she would have mistaken him for a yuppie or a secret agent. She chuckled to herself at the last thought.

"What is it?" Gohan asked puzzled.

"Nothing," she said hurriedly.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"So ho-"'

"I'm sorry," she interrupted before Gohan could finish his sentence.

He arched an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For saying all those things and bugging you so much about a fight. I realize now that I shouldn't have." Her shoes were suddenly very interesting.

"Okay, you're forgiven."

"Okay?" she looked up into his eyes in surprise, "just like that? You aren't mad anymore?"

He shrugged. "Well, you said sorry and you looked like you meant it, so… apology accepted." He smiled.

"But-"

"Stop it Videl. You don't have to apologize further. I wasn't even that mad in the beginning."

She blinked. "You weren't?"

"Nope. To be honest I was more annoyed at you."

It was like a stone fell from her heart. "But why didn't you come to school?" she inquired.

"I was sick."

"Please," she said mockingly, "I called your home, and your brother said you were gone all day."

Gohan arched a brow. "So you were the one who called? I thought it was Erasa."

"Huh? I told your brother to say I called."

The hybrid scratched the back of his heard. "Yeah, well, he often forgets that. He only said a girl from school called, and I thought it was Erasa so I didn't call back because I was too busy to be caught in a conversation with her for at least an hour."

She laughed. "She would totally do that."

Gohan took a sip of his drink and the silence fell over them. She wanted to take a sip too, to not feel as awkward, but she realized her drink what empty. Gohan seemed to notice that too, because he swiftly took the glass from her hand, placed it on a tray, and gave her another with a warm smile like a true gentleman.

Now that she thought about it, it was only important people who were invited to this party, and Gohan was here, which meant that he somehow had to be an important person.

"Gohan," she said, narrowing her eyes, "why are you here? You didn't sneak in or something, did you?"

Several curse words flew through Gohan head. He had completely forgotten to find a believable excuse as to why he was at the party. He looked around frantically, trying to find some inspiration to his lie. Vegeta was giving out orders to some of the Saiyans, Bulma was engaged in a conversation with Yamcha and Krillen. 18 was speaking with his mother, and Roshi was talking with the Ox King. The Saiyan general looked back at Videl who was watching him intently, waiting for a reply.

He looked to the sides, making sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Of course!" She huffed, "I'm not Erasa, you know?"

"Can you see that big man over there who Roshi is talking to?" He pointed a finger at his grandfather."

"Yes, it's the Ox King, I've heard about him."

He nodded. "He's my grandfather."

Videl's eyes bulged. "You mean you are actually a _prince_?" she said too loudly, so he had to cover her mouth with his hand.

"Shh, not so loud, and I'm not really a prince." He removed his hand and knew he had to explain before she started asking unwanted questions. "My grandpa lost pretty much all his wealth when my mom was still a child. He's still kept the title, though, so he had to be invited by the king and myy mom abandoned the title when she married my dad. She would rather live a quiet a peaceful life than be a princess who would have to do all sorts of things. So yes, I'm related to royals, but I'm not a prince."

"Couldn't you reclaim your title if you wanted to? Videl asked, "I mean, you are an heir and all that."

Gohan shook his head. "I don't really fancy becoming a prince. I'd rather be a scholar."

"I understand," Videl smiled, "but now I feel special being in the company of someone from a royal lineage."

"But you can't tell anyone, okay?" the hybrid looked at her seriously, "especially not to Erasa and Sharpner. I trust Sharpner to keep his mouth shut-"

"But Erasa would blurt it out to the whole school," she finished for him, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Gohan grinned. Even if she told anyone, it would still be better than if she actually knew he was the general of the Saiyan army. And for him to confess his royal lineage would only terminate every suspicion anyone might have had to his real reason for being at the party. And if one of the Saiyans accidentally called him sir, he could just brush it off on his lineage.

Yep, it was actually a very good lie.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>


	9. The Working One

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe I haven't updated this for so long, but believe me when I say I was very busy. I know someone might ask me why the hell I decided to start a new story instead of continue writing on this one, but the truth is I already had quite a few chapters written for Teaching the Truth so the only thing I did was posting them.**

**Anyway, this chapter was beta'd by Mrbrightside098. Thank you xD**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><em>-The Working One-<em>

It was a very excited Videl who stepped into the school building Monday morning. She had been so relived after she had talked with Gohan at the party and found out he hadn't been angry with her. Eventually, it had turned out to be a wonderful evening. She had discovered that her friend knew a lot of fighters and he had introduced her to several of them. She already knew that he knew Yamcha, but surprisingly he also knew Krillen and Tien Shinhan, the last had also been a champion at the world tournament. They had all been surprised when Gohan had informed them of who her father was, and not in a good way. She had gotten the feeling that none them really seemed to like her father. However, she was fine with that. At least they had praised her greatly for her achievements concerning martial arts, and Krillen even stated she should definitely try to fight her own father.

All in all it had been a great evening.

She smiled as she met her two favorite blondes near her locker. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning," Erasa replied in her usual happy voice, "How was the party?"

"Great actually."

The blonde girl arched a brow. "I thought you didn't like parties?"

"Yeah, usually I don't, but I met Gohan, so I spent most of the evening talking with him."

The blonde's eyes widened. "You mean you met Gohan? At the party? Weren't it only important people who were invited?"

Videl paled, realizing her slip of the tongue too late.

_Shit!_

* * *

><p>Gohan walked down the hallways of Orange Star High, glad to be back in school. It was so nice to be among people his own age and he looked forward to spending the entire week in the company of his friends, before he had to go back to work next week. His teachers had been informed of his situation, but surprisingly they hadn't been all that troubled. Being the teachers' favorite had its advantages.<p>

He smiled when he passed some of his classmates. They stared at him oddly, but eventually greeted him good morning before he walked past them to find the three people who had somewhat become his best friends. As he got nearer Videl's locker, he picked up Erasa' voice above the constant buzz of students.

"You mean you met Gohan? At the party? Weren't it only important people who were invited?"

He arched a brow. Was Videl already going to spill his secret? It didn't matter though; she knew nothing about his father's heritage.

"Uhm…"

He could see Videl's pale face. Apparently she hadn't planned it. Was she going to tell them a lie? Interested in her answer, he got closer without being noticed by his friends.

"Well," the black-haired girl drawled nervously, fidgeting, "you know I was invited to the party because I'm the daughter of my dad…"

Gohan smiled. She was lying. She hadn't been invited because she was Mr. Satan's daughter, but because she was the current champion of the junior martial arts world tournament. She knew that and he knew that, but their blonde friend's didn't.

"And you know that almost everyone in Gohan's family is fighters," she continued, "so he was invited along with them."

"That's right," he agreed, deciding to make his appearance, taking delight in their surprised faces when they noticed him. The next thing he knew he was being tackled by Erasa.

"Where have you been?" she asked, looking up at him with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm back now."

"But what _were_ you doing?" Videl asked as she closed her locker, "I never really understood that."

"I was working," he answered truthfully. He already knew the question was inevitable and had prepared a lie which would hopefully satisfy their questions. "As you know, my dad is deceased and my mother pretty much spends most of her time taking care of my brother, so I recently started working at the Capsule Corporation to make ends meet."

"I thought you were teaching?" Erasa said as she let go of him.

"I was headhunted," he explained, "They needed many new employees since they have to provide for all the saiyans.

"Wow." Erasa's eyes widened in admiration. "I've heard you have to be really good to be headhunted. And you are still in school. I can't believe I'm friends with such a smart person."

He chuckled. "You don't have to flatter me, you know? I'll still help you in math for free."

* * *

><p>The first class of the day was very enjoyable. Even though he had been gone for two weeks, Gohan had no trouble understanding what the teacher was rambling about. Sometimes he was glad he was so intelligent. In fact, he doubted he even needed school, but he did like the new friends he had gotten and the feeling of being normal when he was in school.<p>

A beeping noise interrupted the teacher in her speech about a well-known author. She paused as the whole class looked at Videl when she pressed a button on her wristwatch.

"Videl here."

"Videl, come quickly, the bank is being robbed again," a male voice sounded through the build-in communicator in her watch.

"I'm on it," Videl said and left the classroom as she usually did whenever the police called her.

Shortly after, the teacher continued her boring speech about why the author had chosen to make the curtains blue and not red in one of his poems.

Gohan closed his eyes, concentrating on the ki of his friend as she headed out of the school building. Making sure no student paid attention to him; he slowly reached for his special designed cell phone in his pocket. He locked eyes with the teacher as he pulled the phone from his pocket. She blinked slowly, signaling to him that she knew what he was doing and that it was alright. Smiling, he quickly sent an order to the Saiyan located in Satan City. He knew Videl probably could manage those thugs by herself, but it never hurt to be safe.

* * *

><p>High above Satan City, Kurica, a Saiyan woman, was floating around, keeping watch of her designated area. She felt immensely proud that she was one of those who had been chosen to guard one of the bigger cities. Of course she knew that the general was attending school here so she was never really alone, but he did not have time to take care of such lowly things as common criminals. That was why she was here, and she was more than happy to help.<p>

A beeping sound interrupted her in her thoughts, signaling that she had received an order. She pressed a button on her modified scouter and a computer voice sounded through the speaker.

_The bank is being robbed. Videl Satan is taking care of it. Stand by in case she needs help._

Ah yes, the daughter of the man who had stolen the credit from their general. Kurica huffed. She had met Hercule Satan shortly at the king's party, and those few minutes he had tried to hit on her before he had discovered her tail, had been very unpleasant and she had found she had no respect for that particular Earthling. His daughter, however, was another case. It was clear that Videl Satan shared a bond of friendship with the general, and if the general saw her worthy, so did Kurica.

Closing her eyes, the Saiyan woman concentrated on the highest ki she could find beside the general's. Sensing it arriving at the bank where several other kis were fluctuating, she sped off in that direction.

* * *

><p>After having landed her jet-copter a bit away from the bank, Videl encapsulated it and quickly made her way to the commotion. The robbers were already beginning to exit the bank when they caught sight of her.<p>

"Watch out! It's Videl Satan," one of them yelled, a little, skinny guy. She couldn't see his head because of the mask he was wearing.

"Hah! Another one said. He was way bigger and more muscular than the other guy. "She's just a little girl. I'll take care of her."

Videl snorted. It was the same with those thugs every goddamned time. They always underestimated her fighting abilities. Oh well, they would have to learn it the hard way.

Before anyone of them could react, she had dashed toward the biggest one and kneed him hard in the stomach. He fell to his knees in pain, trying to regain his breath which had been forced out of him.

"Damn you!" the skinny guy yelled and charged at her with a knife. She dodged his attack swiftly and wrenched the knife from his grasp before she sent a series of kicks and punches raining over him.

"Hold it!" the muscular robber behind her yelled and she turned around to face him.

He was pointing a gun at her.

She didn't even get to react, before a woman dropped down from nowhere and grabbed the gun, crushing it with her bare hand, before she with a swift kick sent the robber flying across the street and into a wall on the other side. Then she turned, her black eyes falling upon Videl before she as quickly as she had showed up, took to the air, leaving a very stunned Videl behind. Only the brown thing that had been wrapped around the woman's waist told the Satan girl what exactly the woman had been.

* * *

><p>"I met a Saiyan today," Videl told her friends as they were eating lunch.<p>

"Really?" Erasa said interested, "how did he look? Was he hot?"

The Satan rolled her eyes at her blonde friend. "It was a woman."

"Was _she_ hot?" Sharpner asked with a teasing grin.

Videl didn't even bother answering.

"How did you meet her?" Gohan asked and stopped eating for a moment.

"She suddenly dropped down from nowhere when I was fighting a bunch of bank robbers."

The nerd nodded. "Did she say anything to you?"

She shook her head. "No, she just looked at me and then she flew away. I didn't even get to thank her."

He smiled inwardly. Kurica had reported the same back to him. When she had seen one of the robbers had had a gun she had decided to take action. He just wanted to hear it from both parts to make sure the report was correct.

"By the way Gohan," Erasa said, taking advantage of his lack of eating, "I saw you were texting in class today. I wouldn't ever have guessed you were the type to do that."

He cursed inwardly. How careless of him to have let Erasa see him.

"Wow," Sharpner remarked, "the ultra-nerd is not following the rules? Who could you possibly have been texting since it was so important you had to do it in class? A chick we don't know about?"

"Uhm…" He scratched the back of his head, thinking. "It was one of my friends; he wanted to hear if I could hang out today." He hoped they believed him. He could definitely not let anyone see him send an order again. But he knew Videl certainly wouldn't stay out of trouble, so he had to somehow make sure Kurica knew when the police asked help of the girl without sending orders in the middle of class. He glanced at Videl who was eating a sandwich, not very interested in who he had been texting. She was in direct contact with the police through her watch. If Kurica was in on that connection, she would be able to help. Now if only he could get his hands on that watch…

* * *

><p>The perfect opportunity for Gohan to acquire Videl's wristwatch, turned out to be next period which was gym-class. He had considered stealing it, but that would give him some serious explanation troubles when he showed up the next day with her watch. Besides, she was always wearing it, even during gym-class.<p>

However, an idea had formed in his mind as they were playing soccer and with a well-placed kick he aimed the ball directly at Videl's watch while making it look like it was an accident.

"Gohan!" she yelled as the ball hit the watch and it broke, "look what you have done! Now the police can't contact me!"

The other players stopped, watching the exchange curiously. When their short classmate was angry with anyone it almost always ended badly for the poor foul.

"Sorry…" Gohan rubbed his neck, feigning embarrassment. "I guess I'm not that good at soccer…"

"No shit Sherlock," she sneered.

"Uhm… You know… I could probably bring it with me to work. I'm sure some of my colleagues can repair it for free," he offered.

She huffed, crossing her arms. "You better have it fixed tomorrow or I can't say what's going to happen to your sorry ass."

He arched an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me?"

"What if I am?"

He chuckled. "Good luck. Anyway, I'm sure you won't have to attack me at all. If you just give me the watch I can have it as good as new by tomorrow."

She gave him her meanest glare, but eventually she handed him the watch. Gohan was one of her friends, and she wasn't going to beat him up because he couldn't play soccer. Besides, a part of her doubted she had a chance against him.

He grinned as he closed his hand around the watch.

_Perfect!_

It wouldn't take him long to make a one-way connection between Videl's wristwatch and Kurica's modified scouter. That way, Kurica could hear whatever message the police sent Videl, while Videl would be unable to hear any order Kurica would receive.

A part of the reason why they had chosen to use the old scouters on Frieza's ship even though all saiyans had learn to feel ki, was that no Earthling, except Bulma , had any idea of how they worked, which made them impossible to hack. She had personally modified all of them, including Gohan's cell phone which was now running on the same system as the scouters. Any text message he wrote and sent to a scouter, would be translated into a computer voice, and any spoken message they sent him, would be translated into a text message. He couldn't very well be giving spoken orders out in the middle of class.

His cell phone was also still running on the same system as all the other phones. It would be pretty useless if he couldn't get in contact with his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**How do you people think the saiyans' uniforms should look like? Any ideas?**

**And allow me to do some advertisement for my other story called Teaching the Truth which is another high school fic, but a bit different than the usual ones ^^**


	10. The Frustrated One

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. However, know that I had writer's block, then became sick, then went to the other side of the Earth, came back, had jetlag, decided to update my other stories, and then finally this. Life is hard, ya know.**

**To those of you who wrote to me in my long absence asking me to update or if there was anything wrong: Than you xD I feel really appreciated ^^ And to the one who wrote under 'im not telling'; what makes you assume I'll update faster just because you threaten to become a flamer?**

**Anyway, yes, it is not the longest chapter I've written, but I'd rather keep it short than fill it up with useless crap.**

**Beta'd by the awesome Mrbrightside098**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p><em>-The Frustrated One-<em>

_Monday: A bank robbery_

_Tuesday: A suicide jumper_

_Wednesday: The kidnapping of some rich old lady_

_Thursday: Fire in a kindergarten_

_Friday: A hostage situation_

_Saturday: A gang fight_

_Sunday: Nothing… yet!_

Videl glared at the list she had made of all the situations in which she had been assisting the police the last week. It wasn't that the crime rate had increased - it was still the same as usual - but every goddamned time she had been called out to help the police, that freaking Saiyan woman had dropped down from nowhere and taken care of everything without even trying!

The first two times it had been nice to receive some unexpected help, especially with the suicide jumper. It had been pretty neat to have the Saiyan fly in and grab the poor foul when he had decided his life wasn't worth living anymore and had jumped. However, aside from that, Videl was seriously beginning to get very annoyed at the alien woman. Fighting crime in Satan City was _her _job! _She _was the daughter of the man the City had been named after, so it was only right that _she _was the one who defended it.

She crumbled the paper into a paper ball, determination written all cross her face. Starting today she was going to do something about it. She'd be damned of some freaky alien stole _her _job.

"What are you doing?" Erasa asked curiously and looked op from the biology report they were both working on in the blonde's kitchen.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," Videl replied as she threw the paper ball into the trash can.

"About what?" Erasa's interest was awoken.

"Nothing."

"Of course it's something. I know you don't want to talk about it, but as your best friend it is my obligation to ask you what the hell is wrong."

Silence filled the room as the crime fighter stared at her best friend who in turn was staring back, an expectant look in her eyes.

Eventually the black-haired girl sighed. "It's the Saiyan woman," she said, forfeiting a battle she knew she would eventually loose anyway. She knew her childhood friend well enough to know keeping secrets was futile.

"HA!" Erasa said, slamming a hand down in the table triumphantly, "I knew it!"

Videl arched an eyebrow, not really believing her friend. "You knew I was thinking about the Saiyan woman?"

"Either that or it was about a boy, but since you don't really have boy troubles like I do, I assumed it was about the Saiyan."

"…You saw what I was writing, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

The familiar sound of Videl's wristwatch beeped and she quickly pressed a button. As promised Gohan had given it back to her as good as new the day after he had damaged it.

"Videl here."

"Two criminals spotted in Landsell Town! They are on route 81 and heading towards the mountains."

"I'm on it," she said before she turned to Erasa. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Yes yes, just go. But I expect you to be back to finish the report. I'm certainly _not _going to do this alone."

"Of course! I'll be right back!" she yelled and ran off.

* * *

><p>He stared intently at the computer screen in front of him, the bright light from the screen serving as the only light in his small, dark office. He was sure now. When he had first incidentally walked past a few outdated scouters, he hadn't been able to hear what they were saying. The signal was so faint, so distant it had taken him incredible amounts of hard work. Then, a few days ago, he had been able to hear them clearly, but what he heard had shocked him beyond his imagination.<p>

At first he had doubted it; they had been completely and utterly eradicated by the late Lord Frieza many, many years ago. Only a few of them had survived, and they had only been male to make sure they couldn't reproduce. However, some of the voices he had heard definitely belonged to women! And there were certainly more than the three that had been off planet when their home had been destroyed.

But there was no doubt anymore that at least a few Saiyans were alive, now the question was: How?

Of course he knew that that was not something which would be answered by him, especially not since he was a mere technician. No, it was not his job. His job was to report his findings to his lady who was waiting impatiently for answers ever since he had first notified her of the strange signals. She had been extremely interested and ordered him to research thoroughly and then come back to her with the results. She would reward him if he succeeded. At least that was what she had promised.

He sighed deeply. This was it, he had found out everything milady had asked of him, now he could only hope she would be satisfied with his work. He leaned back in his chair, thinking, his green fingers drumming on the desk. Should he call her or go to her in person? She probably preferred it if he came to her, but he needed the computer in his presentation. He bit his lip as he leaned forward again, searching his desk for a flash drive. He would borrow a computer at the headquarters.

* * *

><p>When Videl arrived at route 81 road, the criminals had already been stopped by the Saiyan woman. Their car was turned upside-down and their guns were destroyed. The criminals were sitting on the ground, their hands behind their heads while the Saiyan was watching them intently. However, when Videl landed, the alien directed her attention to the girl.<p>

"I hope you brought some handcuffs," she said as Videl made her way towards them, "I was in the middle of lunch when these guys disturbed me and I would like to get back."

Videl arched an annoyed eyebrow and came to a halt before the criminals. "Then don't stop them. It is not your job anyway," she said, her tone hard as she crouched down to handcuff them, "it is my job to protect the city."

The woman blinked. Then she chuckled shortly.

"_What_?" the girl asked annoyed and stood up straight again to glare at her "colleague".

"You are wrong." The Saiyan crossed her arms. She didn't appear to be affected by Videl's glare at all. "It is not your job to protect the city, it is _mine_. I have been told by the general that you protect the city for free while I actually get paid for doing it."

"So that is all it is to you?" Videl asked in disbelief, hands on her hips "a simple job?"

The Saiyan shook her head. "I doubt that you would understand my reasons, so I do not feel obligated to tell you. I have my orders, and if the prince or the general says I am to protect this city I will do so. Now Miss Videl, you will have to excuse me, I need to finish my lunch before the others have devoured everything."

With those words she flew off, once again leaving behind a frustrated Videl and some beat up criminals. Faint sirens could be heard in the distance, but the city's now number two defender was not in the mood to meet the police at all. They would congratulate her and thank her like they always did, but she could only say that she hadn't done anything.

She left before they arrived.

* * *

><p>"Milady is ready to see you," the guard in front of the "throne room" announced.<p>

The technician straightened up and nodded a thank you to the guard who stared at him impassively. He inhaled deeply and stepped through to mechanical metal door he had helped install himself a few years ago.

It wasn't really a throne room, as there was no throne and she was no queen. Still, the workers and fighters had named it like that because it was the room milady spent most of her time in. Here, she would manage her empire, give out orders, consult with her very few advisers, punish subjects, etc. He clutched the flash-drive in his hand nervously; he just hoped he wouldn't be one of the latter.

She was sitting in a floating chair with her back towards him, a glass of the finest red wine in her white hand.

"I see you've finally ended your research, Zeran," she said.

"Yes," he almost squeaked, surprised that she knew his name, "I have been working nonstop since you asked me to do it, milady." He prided himself of gaining control of his voice again.

Her chair turned around and he could see the ghost of a smile dancing across her purple lips. "And what have you found out for me?" she asked sweetly.

He took a deep breath; this was it. He stepped closer to her and showed her the flash-drive in his hand. "I have all the data on this, would it be possible for me to borrow a computer here to show you my results?"

She didn't reply in words but instead floated over to the computer in the wall. He looked at her questioningly, silently asking for permission if he was allowed to proceed. She nodded in response and he quickly inserted the flash-drive.

"It turns out someone is using the old scouters for communication," he said as he quickly typed away on the keyboard, "I managed to get the signal much clearer so I could actually hear what they were saying, but I must admit that what I heard really shocked me."

He glanced up at his lady to see her reaction as he pressed play, letting the sounds of unknown voices fill the room. At first her face was of neutrality, however, when she heard a voice she recognized far too well, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"That's Vegeta's voice!" she exclaimed shocked, staring intently at the screen although there were no pictures.

Zeran nodded. "Yes, and from the sound of it, he's not alone. I am not sure who the other voices belong too, but I think they are Saiyan."

"But that's impossible!" she screeched, "My late husband destroyed their planet himself! Only Vegeta and those two brutes that were with him survived, and they all died later on. Frieza told me he had killed that obnoxious prince himself!"

"I couldn't believe it either," he said, "but could it be those Dragon Balls Lord Frieza spoke of before he left for Namek?"

She looked at him. "Yes," she whizzed, "it _has _to be those! But planet Namek was destroyed."

He nodded. "Yes, however, there were also dragon balls on Earth, which is also where the signal is coming from."

"So you are saying that someone brought the Saiyans back to life? On the very planet where my husband and father in law were killed?"

"Yes." He was getting rather anxious now as her voice rose and her pitch became much higher, "that is my guess but I cannot be sure. There could be another reason…"

"Of course you are right," she said, her voice leveled again as she calmed down, "we cannot be sure unless we investigate it further. I will send out a spy from one of the planets that are closer to Earth." Her face lit up in a polite smile that made him relax. "You have done well, my dear Zeran. I shall see to it that you get promoted. Continue your work and report back to me if you find anything worth my attention."

He bowed deeply. "Yes, Lady Frost."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully the next chapter will be out way sooner than this one.**

**And do tell me what you think. If you want me to answer you, then please sign in. And please use some dots in your review so I can actually understand what you are trying to say xD**


	11. The Strict Ones

**A/N: Words cannot describe how sorry I am for not updating in so long. The two major reasons would be school and a huge, huge, huge amount of writer's block, topped with some stress…**

But here it is! While is chapter is not extremely long, and you may think it is unimportant, I can assure you that I never ever write a chapter unless what happens in it is important!

**Anyway, enjoy xD**

**A huge thanks to MrBrightside098 for beta'ing this so quickly xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-The Strict Ones-<strong>_

Cornelia Banner, English teacher at Orange Star High, noted that Gohan Son was absent again. It wasn't really a surprise actually, because the entire staff had been informed that the school's best student also happened to be employed by Capsule Corporation, and as such only had time to be in school every other week.

It annoyed her to no end, because she, as a teacher, was strongly convinced that education was more important than any part-time job, no matter how well-paid it was. On the other hand, he was obviously the smartest kid she had ever had the pleasure of teaching, and she could only understand if the world's largest company had been eager to get their hands on such a talent. Besides, if anyone could miss so much school and still be at the top of his class, it would be Gohan.

He was actually a nice kid, she thought, as she stared out at the noisy students she was being paid to teach. He was the student of her dreams; the one who always paid attention, took notes, and reminded his classmates to be silent. Ah yes, if only everybody was like him, she would almost consider teaching for free. Almost. But because he was such an honorable student, she had decided that even though the poor boy had to work to feed his family, he would still get the education he wasn't there for.

"As you all know," she started and made a short break to give her students a chance to be quiet before she ripped their heads off and fed them to the dragons, "Gohan will only be attending school every other week because of his job at Capsule Corporation-" the students fell silent at the mention of their classmate and his – in their eyes – "awesome job "-he will of course miss out on several of the important lessons. To give him a chance of catching up, I have thought about assigning him someone to take notes for him, someone who will take an hour or two out of their week to inform him about what we have learned so he will not be too far behind."

She let the words hang in the air and turned her gaze to Videl Satan. Cornelia was counting on the crime fighter to take up the task, and from the way Videl seemed to be thinking hard, she knew it would only be a matter of moments before the girl gave in.

Videl was another one of Ms. Banner's favorites as she was very capable of turning out the mindless chatter of Erasa and actually focus on class instead. Of course, the black-haired girl would not always be present due to helping out the useless police force of Satan City from time to time, but she was a way better choice than the other two blondes Gohan seemed to hang around.

As expected, Videl raised her hand and Cornelia nodded in her direction, signaling that she was allowed to speak.

"I'll do it," Videl said, "I hang around him anyway, and I actually take notes in class-" she shot a pointed look towards her friends "-so I guess I can help him out."

"Excellent." The English teacher clasped her hands together and sent Videl one of her rare smiles. "It's settled then. I think it would be a good idea to take notes for him in the other classes too. If you can manage that, that is."

Videl rolled her eyes at the last remark. Ms. Banner was definitely not her favorite teacher, but what she had suggested was fair enough. Yes, Gohan was by far the smartest student in school, but if he didn't actually know what they were doing, he would be very far behind soon enough. As his friend she saw it as her duty to help him out. It also gave her a valid excuse to spend time with him.

After school, she would inform him about the arrangement.

* * *

><p>Kurica prided herself of being able to keep her cool just fine. She prided herself of not getting angry when she came back from her job and all her comrades had eaten the food. She prided herself of not killing any of those scum she beat up daily even though it would be so easy. She prided herself of many things, and right now, she prided herself of not losing her temper in front of Videl Satan.<p>

Yet again the Saiyan women had needed to fly in and interrupt a bank robbery, but did she get any thanks? Did she get any words of gratitude, any praise, any warm smiles? No. None at all. What she got was a hard glare and a snort of disapproval before the self-imposed crime fighter had turned around and gone back to school.

Kurica hung in the air above the crime scene, watching as the girl de-capsulated her jet-copter and flew into the air, not even sparing a glance in the Saiyan woman's direction. Afterwards, Kurica shifted her gaze to take in the disarray under her. The street was blocked and the police were talking to witnesses who were pointing their fingers at her, loud voices explaining the situation about how she had swept down from the air like an angel and saved them. Bystanders were also looking up at her, eagerly talking to each other about something she couldn't hear. The press had also gathered, but she took off before they could come close enough in their news helicopter to interview her.

When she landed she was outside the Saiyan headquarters where she greeted her brethren with a nod before she made her way towards the place she knew the general would be. It was one of his working weeks so he sat in his office all day, doing whatever a general was supposed to do when they weren't at war. Kurica had to admit she did not have the fainted idea of what his job entailed other than ordering the Saiyans around. She supposed it involved administrating and the like, along with a ridiculous amount of paperwork. She was thankful it was not her job. She preferred to be in the midst of the action like she had been all her life.

When she had walked through the hallways and corridors of the newly constructed headquarters and reached the top floor, she halted just outside the general's office when she heard voices coming from the room. No, it was only one voice, she concluded as she listened further. Apparently the general was on the phone with someone, and judging from the light, joyful tone he used, it could only be one particular person on the other end of the line.

Videl Satan.

Kurica suppressed the urge to wrinkle her nose in annoyance. It wasn't that the Saiyan woman did not like the daughter of Satan, she was just not her favorite person at the moment. She would admit to herself that she admired the strength of the human girl. Granted, it was much, much lower than hers, but so was Kurica's own compared to the Prince, the general and the Z-fighters. However, if she compared Videl Satan to a normal human teenager there was no doubt that she was incredibly strong, determined, and righteous- admirable traits. She also did not fear the men she clashed with every day; men who were all older, more muscular, more vicious, and more experienced than her. She was an ungrateful prick nonetheless. Did she not understand she was not responsible for the safety of Satan City? Did she not understand that it was Kurica's job?

"Spying on your boss, are you?"

She jolted and whirled around when a familiar voice sounded behind her. Her eyes locked on Yamcha who had apparently snuck up on her for his ki was completely nil.

"You scared me, sir," she said, pursing her lips.

"I know." He grinned. "I just couldn't help it when I saw you standing here instead of walking in to deliver your report as you should be doing." He arched an eyebrow, a silent question hanging in the air between them.

"I did not want to intrude on the general's personal conversation," she responded, "he is talking to Videl Satan right now."

"And you were not spying on him at all?" Yamcha inquired suspiciously.

"I do not care for what they have to discuss," she told him flatly, feeling slightly insulted that he would think that about her. She had more pride than that, and as she had stated, she wasn't interested in what they were talking about. Mostly because she did not understand how everyday life worked for Earthling teenagers, and also because she didn't know they people they were talking about.

The human chuckled lightly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Sorry, Kurica, I was just joking. Forgive me?"

"You are my superior in both strength and rank, it is only proper that I forgive you."

"Jeez, do you have to be so stoic all the time?" He shook his head at her. "Don't forgive me 'cause I'm your boss, do it because I was only joking."

Kurica pressed her lips together. She didn't know what to say, so she chose to remain silent. Yamcha looked at her, seemingly expecting some sort of verbal answer, but when it didn't come, he sighed deeply.

"You should just go in, Kurica. Gohan is not supposed to have private conversations during work hours. At least not when he has work to do."

She nodded respectfully. "Thank you, sir." She turned around, took a few steps, and pressed her palm to a flat screen which was embedded into the wall. She waited as her hand was scanned, and when the door opened, she walked into the general's office with Yamcha in tow.

The office was an average sized Earth room, looking like offices tended to. Writing desk filled with papers and documents, a computer used for work, a chair to sit on etc. it wasn't really anything special, but Kurica briefly wondered what Chi-Chi would say if she saw her son's messy workplace.

The general himself was sitting with his back facing them, scouter on his ear as he was still talking to Videl. However, when they entered, he turned his wheelchair around and greeted them with a smile as he signaled to his scouter. "Seems like work just arrived," he said to his friend on the other end of the line, "I got to go now, Videl…. Yeah, it was nice talking to you too. See you on Monday? Great. Bye." He pushed a button on the scouter and it went blank.

"Sir," Kurica said, nodding respectfully, acknowledging his higher rank, "I have come to deliver today's report."

"Ah yes," he said knowingly, his leg coming op to rest on the other as he learned back in his chair, "I already heard from Videl. She's not quite happy with you."

"I am aware. But I shall still continue to do my job nonetheless. It is, after all, what you have asked me to."

"Always stoic, isn't she?" Yamcha remarked. He had come to a halt beside her and now his head was tilting towards her in a nod.

The general shook his head. "Don't tease my subordinates, Yamcha. What did you come here for anyway? As far as I know you're off duty for a while."

The human shrugged. "I was in the area so I decided to come by. Then I saw Kurica outside your office."

"Really?" The hybrid arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "You were in the area? All the way out here?"

"Yes, all the way out here," Yamcha said, grinning, "I used to live around these parts before I met your dad, you know."

"If you say so…" The general didn't look convinced but chose not to comment further on the matter. "Anyway, could you leave for the moment? Kurica has a report to deliver and she doesn't need you around to interrupt."

"Aye captain." The baseball player fake saluted and sent a quick, warm smile in the direction of Kurica before he disappeared back out of the office.

The female Saiyan watched his back until the door closed behind him before she turned back to face the general who had also been observing his father's friend.

"I wonder what he's doing in the area," he said, voicing his thoughts to Kurica even though she was pretty sure she did not need to provide him with an answer. Instead she shrugged her shoulders and decided to get to the point. She had not come here simply to chit-chat with her superior.

"Sir," she tried, "my report."

"Ah yes." He smiled, looking very much like the boy he actually was. Sometimes she found it hard to imagine he was stronger than them all. But he was; she had seen him in action. Even she, who was one of the strongest Saiyans in their little army was like an ant compared to him, to the prince, to the z-fighters.

* * *

><p>The base was one big buzz of people going in and out of each other as they went about with their jobs of preparing spaceships for take-off or handling the ones that were just arriving.<p>

Ceraina stood in the midst of it all, her purple eyes taking in the stream of people around her as she awaited the signal that her space pod was ready to be fired off with her inside. The destination was Earth, a small back-water planet which hadn't really had anyone's interest until a week ago when some nobody had made a huge discovery. Apparently there were still some Saiyan's alive. Ceraina huffed. Even if they were alive, they wouldn't be for long. They were a weak species compared to her own, too barbaric too, and it would only be satisfying when she ripped their heads off and ended their miserable lives. Hopefully lady Frost would award her tremendously, but even if she didn't, the satisfaction of killing them off would be payment enough. She had always loathed them, and now would be the perfect chance to have some fun.

She was brought out of her thought when a voice to her left spoke to her.  
>"Ceraina, your space pod is ready," a little, green lizard-like creature told her respectfully.<p>

She nodded and followed the worker to her space pod which was opened and ready for her to enter. All personnel had been cleared in the vicinity of it and all that was left to do was to get inside and take off towards Earth.

Letting her purple eyes sweep the base one final time, she got in and positioned herself comfortably in the small room. The destination was already set, and nodding to the worker outside who had let her here, she pressed a button and took off. As soon as she was outside the atmosphere, she let the sleeping gas out and fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up in 2 months she would be on Earth, ready to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am not even going to say when I think the next chapter will be out, because apparently I have a nasty habit of jinxing myself when I say that. Therefore: the next chapter will be out when it is out. But I do look forward to writing it. Just saying.**

**More of your lovely reviews are appreciated xD**


End file.
